La vida no espera
by KohanaSaotome
Summary: Tal como lo anuncia el título, ¿Qué pasa ahora en la vida de nuestros personajes?
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué tenía la manía de seguirse tocando el cabello donde ya no estaba su trenza? Se preguntaba el chico que caminaba en la al lado de Akane por la calle del canal. Inconscientemente otra vez tocó su cabeza ¿Preocuparse por algo tan banal como el cabello? Suspiró. Luego acomodó el primer ojal de la chaqueta del uniforme. Uniforme pensó y disgustado observó las prendas que vestía.

-¿Aún no te acostumbras verdad? –preguntó Akane al chico que caminaba a su lado por la calle del canal.

-¿Mmm?

-Ya sabes… -hizo una pausa -A usar uniforme –sonrió levemente.

El chico miró su vestimenta con fastidio -Desde la escuela de varones no había usado uno otra vez –comentó haciéndose el despreocupado.

-Mira el lado positivo saldremos pronto de la escuela, ¿no? –anunció Akane. Ya faltaba poco para salir de la preparatoria.

-Sí –respondió -Al fin me libraré de esa pérdida de tiempo –resopló.

-Para meterte en otra –dijo divertida haciendo alusión a la universidad.

-Al menos estaré enfocado a hacer lo que me gusta –dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Tienes razón en eso –sonrió de igual forma.

* * *

-Y luego me llevo al restaurante italiano que está en el centro –comentó algo sonrojada Sayuri mientras caminaba con sus amigas al salir de la escuela.

-¡Ese sitio es muy hermoso! –exclamó Yuka.

-Ese lugar es muy lindo, una vez fui hace un par de años–pronunció cálida Akane recordando la anécdota cuando fue al sitio con Kasumi y Nabiki. Bueno, ¿con quién más iría a un lugar así? ¿Con Ranma? ¡Si como no! Si Ranma la llevara a un lugar como ese se armaría una batalla campal con todas las "novias" de ese bobo. Ya se las imaginaba interrumpiendo la cita y reclamando quien tenía más derechos de estar ahí ¡Qué chicas tan infantiles! Además no se esperaba que él la invitara a un lugar así ni recibir algún regalo tampoco, aunque…

-Qué suerte tienes –interrumpió sus pensamientos la castaña de cabello claro -No creí que Daisuke fuera del tipo que llevaran a las citas a lugares como ese, pero mira qué sorpresa –dijo asombrada.

-Me sorprendió también –sonrío tímida la chica de la coleta –Aunque ahora que lo pienso supongo que le sobra algo de dinero para invitar ya que tiene ese trabajo por las tardes-

-Ojalá Hiroshi le aprendiera algo –frunció el ceño Yuka. Todavía recordaba lo boba e inocente que había sido en su primera cita hace unos años, cita que había pagado ella misma. Nunca más volvió a salir con él a menos que le asegurara que él pagaría la cuenta.

-Por cierto, Akane ¿cómo van las cosas contigo y Ranma? –preguntó Sayuri con interés.

-¿Qué? –dijo con extrañeza la aludida.

-¡Ay Akane! Ya casi salimos de la preparatoria y nunca nos has contado nada jugoso –acusó Sayuri.

-No tengo nada que contarles –contestó Akane.

-¡No te hagas! –exclamó Yuka-¡Tiene que haber algo!-

-¡Qué tal cuando se volvieron a ver! –pronunció con emoción Sayuri -¡Supongo que su reencuentro después de seis meses fue muy romántico! –mencionó juntando ambas manos con una mirada soñadora.

-¡Seguro que fue como una escena de película! –dijo Yuka -Awwwwwww -musitaron ambas con ternura.

-Sí claro, de película –masculló por lo bajo Akane. Sus amigas parecieron no escucharla ya que las dos chicas seguían en sus fantasías de niña, mientras tanto la chica rememoraba ese día, el cual había pasado hace unos dos meses. De inmediato puso cara de fastidio al recordarlo. Ese descarado de Ranma sí que no perdía el tiempo. Después de esa larga temporada fuera y con -frunció el ceño –Con Shampoo. Todo ese tiempo con esa odiosa. Sin embargo no sólo la china loca fue la única que le causó molestia ese día. También, Ukyo llegó para darle la bienvenida. No es que le cayera mal Ukyo, pero era algo fastidioso ver como Ranma no le ponía un alto si según él no estaba interesado en ella y sólo había una amistad entre los dos. En fin, para rematar también la loca de Kodachi hizo su esperada aparición para recibir a su Ranma ¡Ese cretino egocéntrico como siempre disfrutando tener a tres chicas a sus pies! Pensaba furiosa Akane.

-Seguro compartieron un beso muy apasionado –supuso Sayuri ignorando los pensamientos de la chica de cabello negro azulado.

-¡Qué romántico! –mencionó con melosidad Yuka.

-¡Qué! –exclamó escandalizada sonrojándose inmediatamente cuando escuchó eso último -¡No, no, no! –hizo un movimiento brusco con sus manos -¡Él y yo nunca! ¡Nunca nos hemos –trató de decir aún acalorada -¡Nada! ¡Entiéndanlo! –finalizó tomando algo de aire.

-¿Es en serio? –pronunció suspicaz Yuka.

-Si como no –dijo incrédula Sayuri -¿No recuerdas ese beso que se dieron enfrente de todos en el patio? –dijo con astucia.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó su amiga al recordar.

-¡Lo ves! –dijo la otra chica.

-¡Eso fue totalmente circunstancial! –espeto algo molesta Akane -Él no sabía lo que hacía –dijo aún enojada -Ya se los había dicho-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ¿Nunca de los nuncas? –preguntaron ambas con decepción.

-Oigan, cuando les digo no tengo nada que decir respecto a ello es porque es cierto –dijo ya algo desesperada Akane -Nunca han ocurrido nada de esas cosas entre nosotros-

-Vaya…-dijo Yuka.

-No puede ser Akane –dijo con aprensión Sayuri.

-¿Por qué de repente se portan así? -reclamó -El tema eras tú y Daisuke ¿recuerdas? –dijo a su amiga.

-Es que…-dijo Sayuri.

-¿Es que qué? –preguntó la menor de las Tendo.

-Akane, no me lo tomes a mal pero –la chica de cabello cenizo hizo una pausa meditando un poco lo que diría -Si no ha pasado nada entre ustedes, entonces… –se calló. No estaba muy segura de decir lo que estaba pensando. No quería lastimar a Akane.

-Entonces ¿qué? –le animó a que le dijera lo que tuviese que decirle.

-Entonces…-dijo aún insegura -¿No crees que sería mejor avanzar a lo que sigue?-

-Es verdad Akane –prosiguió Yuka.

-Chicas, por favor –trató de restar importancia. Estaban exagerando ¿Por qué habían sacado este tema? No entendía como habían llegado hasta aquí -Hace un momento estábamos hablando d-

-Akane no queremos molestarte –le interrumpió Sayuri.

-Sí Akane –reafirmó Yuka -Lo que pasa es que nos preocupas-

-Gracias por preocuparse –mencionó con algo de reserva -Sé que tienen las mejores intenciones –continuó -Se me hace algo tarde, tengo que llegar a casa –suspiró -Las veo mañana –dijo con un poco de incomodidad.

-Adiós –se despidieron de Akane y ella sólo hizo un gesto con su mano antes de marcharse.

-¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que le dijimos? –preguntó la chica de la coleta.

-No seremos las únicas que tocaremos el tema Sayuri –aseguró Yuka.

-Tienes razón –comentó mientras veía a su amiga alejarse para encontrarse con su "prometido".

* * *

Días después…

-Parece un buen lugar, ¿no crees? –señaló con ambas manos Ranma el amplio campus mientras se encontraba sentado al lado de Akane en una banca. Ranma le había propuesto desde hace días visitar la universidad. Lo más pertinente era hacer una visita al lugar donde estarían los próximos años.

-Creo que sí –contestó sin mucho ánimo Akane con su mirada concentrada en su regazo.

-Si todo sale como espero entonces el edificio que vimos será mi lugar –comentó el sitio que estaba frente a ellos –Pudiésemos haber ido también al lugar donde estarás pero como aún no te decides –tentó con su tono de voz, pero ello ni siquiera causó inmutación en Akane -Todavía no entiendo el porqué de tu indecisión –soltó.

-¡Oye! –exclamó enfadada. Al menos eso había surtido efecto.

-¿Qué? –dijo despreocupado -Es la verdad –dijo acusatoriamente y ella se cruzó de brazos, mirando en dirección opuesta -Akane se supone que te tomas muy en serio estas cosas -comentó -Es extraño que no tengas decidido lo que harás-

-Por eso mismo no lo sé –dijo al mirarlo -Es algo muy serio e importante –pronunció tratando de sonar firme.

-Yo diría que más bien estás perdida –le acusó.

-Eres insoportable –expresó molesta, levantándose del lugar.

-Akane espera –se levantó también y la tomó ligeramente del brazo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó en voz poco audible mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó -Es sólo que es algo inquietante verte así –dijo algo intranquilo.

-Ranma –dijo su nombre con algo de sorpresa ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? ¿De verdad? Pensó enternecida -Ranma no tienes por qué preocuparte –le aseguró con calidez.

-¡Yo no est –casi dijo lo que siempre decía por costumbre y vio a la chica tensarse por ello. No era el momento para pelear –Es decir…-incómodo miró hacia otra dirección -Somos… ah -se coloreó ligeramente al sentir la mirada expectante de ella -Somos amigos después de todo, ¿no? –dijo mientras encontraba el piso algo fascinante.

-Sí –respondió con suavidad ella. El joven alzó su mirada cuando la escuchó y la vio sonreír encantadora.

El chico tragó duro. Carraspeó su garganta -Tengo hambre –sonrió de forma nerviosa al no saber que decir y ella río levemente –¿Por qué tarda tanto ese pedido? –musitó incómodo mirando el puesto de bebidas calientes y snacks.

–Acabamos de llegar –contestó la joven al sentarse de nuevo en la banca, acción que el imitó. El chico se rascó la cabeza con ansiedad y después su mano se posicionó en su cuello. Enseguida viajo hacia su costado, temblorosamente la estiró quedando muy cerca de la de ella. La joven comprendió la intención y tomó la tensa extremidad del chico que poco a poco se fue relajando. Después dejo de sentir el cálido toque una vez que la maldita orden estuvo lista y Akane se levantó para recoger el pedido ¡Ahora sí muy oportunos! pensó y resopló con fastidio.

* * *

-Mira como se mecen los árboles -comentó Kasumi mirando a través de la ventana de la cocina, intentando sacar una palabra a su hermana.

-Es otoño después de todo, ¿no? -pronunció con voz queda Akane sin desconcentrar su vista de la tarea que estaba efectuando.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? –interrogó Kasumi a su hermana menor.

-¿Eh? -articuló confundida.

-Estás muy callada –dijo con algo de preocupación al momento que agregaba unas cuantas especies a la sopa que estaba preparando para la cena.

-No me pasa nada Kasumi –aseguró con una sonrisa, tratando que olvidara el asunto.

-¿Estás segura? –volvió a interrogar. Desde hace días estaba muy pensativa. Eso era tan raro en ella.

-Sí –sonrió ampliamente esta vez -¿Cómo voy? –señaló con ánimo los vegetales que había picado.

-Creo que vas muy bien –dijo sonriente la mayor de las Tendo.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ilusionada Akane.

-Esos cortes se ven más uniformes –anunció complacida al ver que su hermana había seguido su consejo de hacer las cosas con más calma.

-Después de todos estos intentos en esta semana tenía que salirme bien esta vez, ¿no? –dijo infantilmente.

-La práctica hace al maestro, ¿no crees?-sonrió dulce.

-Es verdad… -comentó y tomó unas cuantas zanahorias que su hermana necesitaría para la cena -¿Kasumi? –llamó a su hermana.

-¿Sí Akane? –miró a la chica.

-Ah –articuló incómoda -Bueno…-puso su vista otra vez en la tabla de picar. Suspiró y tomó el cuchillo para comenzar a cortar los vegetales.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la castaña al ver la actitud de su hermana.

-No –aseguró Nada –dijo sonriente -No me hagas caso -volvió a sonreír y al parecer contenta regresó a lo que hacía.

-Si tú lo dices –la castaña se encogió en hombros y prosiguió con la labor de preparar la cena.

Mientras tanto Akane se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que eran ajenos a todos, excepto a ella.

* * *

Notas: ¡Demasiado corto! ¡Lo sé! Pero todo tiene una razón! ¡Bueno al menos yo lo veo de esa forma! ¡Ya me lo dirán ustedes! xD

Aclaro, esta no es la historia que había dicho que iba a publicar, aunque este nuevo fic ya lo tenía en mente desde hace tiempo atrás. Espero sus opiniones :)


	2. Chapter 2

-Esto es tan aburrido –se quejó Ranma mientras escribía unos datos del libro en el cuaderno.

-Lo es –contestó Akane que estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa -Pero el que te quejes no va a remediar nada –comentó antes de poner el punto final en su tarea.

-De todos modos ya casi acabo –anunció el joven.

-¿Qué? –se inclinó para hojear el cuaderno del chico -Apenas llevas tres páginas –señaló el trabajo comparándolo con las siete que había hecho.

-El mínimo, ¿no? -respondió -¡Oye! –exclamó al ver que la chica había tomado las notas de nuevo para revisar el trabajo.

-Unos párrafos ni siquiera tienen coherencia uno con el otro –anunció cuando terminó de revisar -Sin mencionar que tienes unas cuantas faltas de ortografía –dijo con toda honestidad -Y a decir verdad en unas partes no se entiende muy bien tu letra tampoco-

-No todos somos como tú Akane –mencionó con fastidio arrebatándole el objeto, regresando a terminar con la tarea para no mirarla. Era cierto que carecía de ciertas habilidades en el estudio pero no tenía que decirlo de esa forma.

La chica apretó ligeramente uno de sus puños pensando en lo torpe e insensible que había sido con él. No debió haberle hablado así -Lo siento Ranma –se disculpó arrepentida –Sólo…-se calló y ello llamó la atención del chico –Sólo quiero que te vaya bien –mencionó con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Sí? –preguntó aun mirando hacia el lado opuesto con las mejillas algo coloradas.

-Sí…-dijo en voz poco audible pero suficiente para que la escuchase.

-Gracias –sonrió levemente cuando ahora sí la miró y ella le devolvió el gesto -Ah-articuló -¿Dónde…-puso vacilantemente su mano sobre su cuello -¿Dónde estoy equivocado? –preguntó acercándose un poco más a la chica, casi rozando su brazo. Estaba demasiado cerca, pero bueno ella no había puesto ninguna objeción, él no haría nada por dejar de sentir su cercanía. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podían estar así, al menos nadie había llegado como siempre a vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. Esto era agradable, pensó cuando aspiró el aroma de la chica. Olía muy bien.

-Mira el segundo párrafo –señaló la joven concentrada en los apuntes del cuaderno, mientras que el chico se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía que el cabello de la muchacha oliera tan bien -Das un gran salto al subtema cuando ni siquiera hablaste gran cosa de la introducción en sí –mencionó señalando ese apartado.

-Aja –articuló sin prestar mucha atención en realidad ya que seguía descifrando la fragancia ¿Qué era? ¿Frutas? ¿Cerezas? Cerezas eso era, pensó con complacencia.

-¿Estás escuchándome? -interrogó con algo de molestia al ver la poca atención que él brindaba a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Sí –respondió, tomando el cuaderno para cerrarlo y se levantó del suelo.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó extrañada.

-¿Quieres ir por un postre o algo? –sugirió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –dijo sin comprender.

-Yo invito –dijo con ánimo -Anda deja eso –ordenó sin tomarle mucha importancia a su tarea -Después de todo tu diez está asegurado –dijo con cierta burla. Akane sí que exageraba con sus estudios. De todos modos obtendría una buena calificación.

-Sí claro tú yendo a comer esas cosas–respondió no muy convencida de la propuesta.

-Tal vez podría tomar un café –sugirió.

-¿Tú tomando café? ¿En serio? –dijo incrédula y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quieres ir o no? –dijo entre dientes. Eso sacaba por invitar a una chica tan boba como la que tenía enfrente.

-Todavía te falta para terminar tu tarea –dijo ella.

-Sólo me falta un párrafo –contestó -Además con un siete es suficiente –sonrió.

-Ranma –advirtió, ¿Cómo podía tomarse las cosas tan la ligera?

-Vamos –volvió a insistir sonriendo encantador.

-Está bien –dijo resignada al levantarse el chico sonrió con triunfo adelantándose para salir y cuando se hubo sola una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Como amaba estos pequeños momentos.

* * *

_Días después… _

-Oye Akane, ¿Ahora qué te pasa?-preguntó con fastidio Ranma a la pensativa y callada chica que caminaba a su lado. Ya era cansado verla con esa cara de sufrimiento. Esta no era Akane.

-¿Perdón? –dijo aún perdida.

El chico movió su cabeza de forma negativa. Unos días Akane estaba bien y era la misma de siempre, con la que podía hablar de todo, pero otros parecía estar en otro mundo -Has estado en las nubes últimamente-

-Yo no estoy en las nubes Ranma –le interrumpió enojada.

-Sí lo estás –contrarió.

-Cállate fenómeno –dijo con enfado.

-¿Para qué me molesto en preguntarte algo? –exclamó con enojo -Además creo que tienes razón. Estar en las nubes es una acción que haría una chica femenina –dijo crudamente al mirar para el otro lado del camino.

-¿Qué dijiste? –reclamó furiosa.

-Dije que para que te molestas en emprender algo en lo que nunca tendrás éxito –dijo fríamente cuando volvió a voltear. Vio a la enfadada joven que lo miraba con irritación. Apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza, con intenciones de hacer lo que siempre hacía, pero…

Le dio la espalada y el chico se sorprendió por ello -¿Sabes qué?-llamó su atención -Si tanto te molesta lo que haga entonces, ¿por qué no te largas y te vas por otro camino? –dijo cuando volteó.

-No te creas tan importante Akane –dijo con sorna al saltar para colocarse en la valla y caminara por ahí como lo hizo en miles de ocasiones. La joven comenzó a caminar con un pensamiento en mente y no diría nada para comprobarlo -Ni que me molestara en estar al pendiente de lo que haces –pronunció al momento que ponía sus brazos sobre su nuca y miraba de reojo a la joven.

-Qué bueno, ¿verdad? –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Aja, yo no sé porq-

_SPLASH_

La joven se asomó por la barda del canal del agua observando a Ranma que se encontraba en el fondo del mismo. Sonrió burlona. Su teoría había resultado cierta -¿Qué no ves por dónde vas?-dijo con sorna -¿Acaso no sabías que estaba en reparación?-

-Hace mucho que no caminaba por aquí –dijo con molestia a la chica. Esa torpe Después que ni le tenía confianza para contarle lo que le ocurría… resopló ¿Para qué se molestaba caminar junto a ella? De un salto salió del canal y se posicionó de nuevo en la calle, exprimiendo su ropa.

-Al menos ya no tienes que preocuparte por conseguir agua caliente –mencionó observando al chico delante de ella –En fin Ranma te dejo, tengo que hacer otras cosas más importantes que hablar contigo –dijo fría.

-Lo mismo digo Akane –respondió con el mismo tono.

-Adiós-se despidió -Por favor anuncia que comeré fuera y que llegaré más tarde –dijo al todavía molesto joven, ¿Qué si estuviera molesto? Él fue el primero en insultarla. En fin lo evitaría toda la tarde el día de hoy. Sí, eso haría, después de comer iría a la biblioteca y se preocuparía en estar ocupada en asuntos que sí eran importantes.

* * *

¿Qué le pasaría a Akane? Estaba actuando muy extraño. Toda esta atmosfera era rara, todo el día había sido raro. Además que no la había encontrado en ningún lugar, ¿Dónde podría estar?

-¡Ranma! –una conocida voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ukyo, hola –sonrió al ver a su amiga que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Vaya, ni se había dado cuenta que estaba en la calle de su restaurante.

-¿Por qué no entras? -hizo un gesto con su mano -Yo invito –sonrió.

Se detuvo a meditarlo un poco. Ya había dado como cuatro vueltas al vecindario y ni rastro de Akane. Tal vez ya estaba en casa, tal vez le estaba dando mucha importancia a este asunto. De todos modos hablaría con ella cuando llegara a casa -Claro –respondió y se acercó a su amiga -Gracias, siempre eres tan amable-

-Cualquier cosa por mi prometido –pronunció con dulzura y el chico sintió escalofríos por ello. Ukyo entró al restaurante y se extrañó que Ranma no la hubiera seguido -¿Qué esperas Ranma?- preguntó la castaña al ver al estático joven que estaba afuera, en la puerta del lugar -¿Vas a quedarte ahí? -enarcó una ceja. Seguido de esto el chico sonrió de tal manera que hizo sonrojar a la joven.

Una comida, era una comida, más siendo la comida de Ukyo, se dijo al entrar finalmente al establecimiento.

* * *

-La Metro de Tokio –pronunció el nombre con desdén al momento que miraba el folleto que había sacado de su bolso escolar. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró a un cesto de basura. Movió su cabeza de forma negativa y prosiguió con el camino a casa. Esa escuela, hizo un gesto de fastidio. Desde que pisó ese lugar una sensación de desagrado corrió por todo su ser. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas ¿Debería entrar a esa escuela a pesar de sentir aquello? Era ridículo estudiar en un lugar donde no se sentía cómoda, pero…

¿Qué hay de…?-agitó de nuevo su cabeza -¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Tenía que encontrar otra universidad. Sí, sí. Definitivamente eso haría. Abrió la puerta de su casa sin anunciarse y se quitó los zapatos. De acuerdo se pondría a buscar más, pero ¿a estas alturas? Se mordió el labio inferior, resopló y subió las escaleras. Todavía tenía tiempo, pero. Qué situación tan poco placentera. Siempre se había dicho que cuando diera este paso, el a la universidad, estaría contenta. Debía ser una experiencia emocionante, a pesar de todo lo que conllevara. Tal vez se sentía así debido que desde que se había hecho a la idea que la escuela que la universidad que fuera sería la misma que asistiría con… Cierta persona. Se sonrojó inmediatamente pensando en ello ¡Qué boba! ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Se cuestionaba sin remedio. Ese era un asunto muy aparte. Quien supiera de esto se burlaría de ella. Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Se recostó en su cama, suspiró apesadumbrada, miró hacia el techo y recordó algo que había pasado en la escuela. Había tenido un encuentro con la señorita Hashimoto, la maestra encarga de su aula y por supuesto encargada de que todo fuera bien con sus estudios y trámites para la universidad…

* * *

_-¿Señorita Hashimoto? –se asomó por la puerta llamando el nombre de la profesora. _

_-Pasa Akane –la joven maestra sonrió -Toma asiento –indicó –Sólo espera un momento –pidió ya que se encontraba haciendo algunas notas _

_-No hay cuidado –respondió la chica. _

_-Gracias –dijo con amabilidad. A pesar que la maestra Hashimoto era muy joven, se había ganado su lugar como una de sus profesoras favoritas. Tenía mucho carácter para manejar una clase concurrida de adolescentes latosos sin perder la paciencia y temple. Vaya, ¿cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía mantener el control? Sin duda ella nunca podría ser así, o al menos eso creía. Ojalá pudiera ser un poco más como ella. La esperanza nunca se pierde. _

_-Listo –anunció con una sonrisa la mujer de cabello castaño. _

_-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el motivo del por qué la había solicitado -¿No me diga que reprobé? –preguntó preocupada. _

_-Por supuesto que no –río divertida. _

_La chica se serenó –Entonces ¿qué ocurre?- _

_-No ocurre nada malo –le comunicó -Sólo quiero saber cómo van tus preparación para la entrada a la universidad-_

_-Ah –articuló -Bueno… bien supongo –respondió con una débil sonrisa –Es decir ya tengo el manual de estudio y me tomo un tiempo para repasar cuando puedo o cuando me dejan –dijo con molestia eso último. Si no era una cosa, entonces era otra. La mayoría de las veces no podía tener un espacio tranquilo para concentrarse. Se esforzaba de más para entregar satisfactoriamente sus tareas y estudiar para los exámenes –Creo que usted comprende –hizo una mueca de dolor._

_-Creo que sé a lo que te refieres –ya estaba al tanto la locura de la vida de esta chica -Me alegra que tengas la disposición para hacer las cosas –dijo la maestra -¿Ya tienes información de las escuela? ¿Ya has ido a verlas?_

_-Claro -contestó -Fui hace unos días de hecho –mencionó sin mucha emoción. _

_-¿En serio? –preguntó suspicaz. No parecía muy animada por ello. Qué extraño. _

_-Sí –respondió. _

_-¿Crees que se ajustan a ti?-interrogó. _

_-Eso creo… –contestó dubitativa. _

_-¿Qué quieres estudiar? –indagó más la joven profesora._

_-Bueno tal vez educación o medicina, enfermería, algo así -dijo esta vez sonriente -Algo en lo que pueda tratar con gente –sonrió ampliamente. _

_-Vaya –dijo con complacencia. Ese ánimo le gustaba más, la forma en que había hablado le confirmó que sólo estaba confundida respecto a su lugar. Ya indagaría más en esto después. No la presionaría ahora -¿Qué te ves haciendo en el futuro?-_

_-Quiero hacerme cargo de la escuela de combate de mi papá –respondió entusiasta y la profesora la miró con fascinación. Bueno, encargarse del legado de su familia era uno de sus sueños –Aunque no sé si de tiempo completo o combinarlo con otro trabajo –vaciló un poco respecto a esto -Todavía no estoy segura, dependerá lo que escoja hacer-_

_-No te queda mucho tiempo para decidir Akane –recordó a la joven que bajó la mirada. Estaba muy claro que joven tenía sueños y metas pero se estaban truncando debido a esa indecisión -En unos cuantos meses estarás fuera de la preparatoria-_

_-Lo sé –respondió algo avergonzada._

_-Retomemos lo de las escuelas, ¿Cuáles son las que tienes en mente?-_

_-La Metro tal vez-dijo con algo de desánimo sin embargo recompuso su semblante después de un momento -Ranma y yo hemos hablado de-_

_-¿Ranma y tú? –enarcó una ceja -Saotome es todo un personaje –musitó con cierto tono irónico. Ese chico era todo un caso. _

_-Sé a lo que se refiere –río levemente. Ranma como alumno de la maestra Hashimoto, naturalmente sabía que este mismo no le imprimía mucho interés a las cuestiones de la escuela, además estaba al tanto de los problemas en los que siempre se veía inmiscuido en la misma. _

_-Mira que ausentarse seis meses de la escuela y llega muy quitado de la pena a retomar las clases –dijo con algo de molestia -No sé cómo el director lo aceptó de nuevo y decidió acreditar sus materias-_

_-Le propuso un trato que el director no pudo resistir –mencionó Akane haciendo alusión al acuerdo que Ranma se le había ocurrido. El chico le propuso que se desharía de su trenza y vestiría el uniforme. En consecuencia el director tomó tal propuesta como una victoria y accedió al trato. Ranma le costó mucho hacer ello, sin embargo tomó en cuenta que ese pequeño sacrificio le ayudaría a terminar su último año de tortura, como él lo llamaba. Ya había pasado por tanto en ese "reclusorio" y no lo iba a echar todo por la borda debido a pequeñeces. Se saldría con la suya aún después de haberse ausentado medio año. El director era un zopenco al aceptar tal trato, según las palabras de Ranma, aunque ella también pensaba lo mismo al igual que muchas otras personas. _

_-Ese director Kuno es otro personaje –resopló la joven mujer -Prosigamos con lo tuyo-sonrió -¿Me decías?- _

_-Bueno, Ranma y yo hemos ido a la Metro –mencionó Akane- Aunque a él no le interesa mucho la verdad, ya lo conoce –la maestra sólo asintió resignada -De todos modos hará lo que le gusta. Sólo quiere entrar para según él tener una carrera que lo respalde. _

_-Y ¿tú eres diferente Akane? –preguntó mirándola atentamente. _

_-Eso creo -contestó -Me importa mucho tener una buena educación-_

_-Y ¿piensas que esa universidad es la mejor opción que tienes? –la miró con atención. La Metro era una… bueno no era mala, pero definitivamente no era el sitio para una chica como ella. _

_-Bueno… a decir verdad no –confesó -Pero es una opción conveniente y…-_

_-¿Qué opciones has visto que de verdad te interesen?-_

_-Vi la universidad de Tokio -dijo -Sin embargo todo mundo sabe lo exigente que es esa escuela… no sé si podre con la presión –_

_-Estoy segura que puedes con ello, eres muy dedicada –sonrió a la chica. _

_-¿Usted cree? –preguntó tímidamente._

_-Por supuesto –reafirmó. _

_-Gracias –sonrió algo cohibida. _

_-Entonces la Universidad de Tokio está entre las que más te gustan. _

_-Bueno me gusta, pero no es la única que me agrada –aclaró. _

_-Qué bien –musitó complacida -Vaya creo que la Metro ya pasó a un tercer plano- -Tienes muy buenas calificaciones Akane, puedes buscar muchas más posibilidades- -Además estoy segura que si lo deseas puedes aplicar para conseguir una beca para entrar a cualquier escuela que quieras- _

_-Eso podría hacer…-sonrió débil. _

_Bueno-sonrió -No te queda más que establecer tus prioridades Akane ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Qué quieres para ti?-miró a la chica. Hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Te aconsejo que lo pienses- _

_-Lo tomaré en cuenta señorita Hashimoto –contestó. _

* * *

Era cierto y lógico todo lo que le había dicho la profesora, pero ¿por qué sentía dudas respecto a todo? Ahora estaba más que confundida, ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas? Todo el mundo parecía tener claro el rumbo que tomaría, inclusive…

_Toc, toc, toc _

Miró de dónde provenía el ruido. Exhaló, sabía exactamente quién era el que estaba haciendo ese toqueteo. Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó secamente al chico y se retiró del lugar para que pudiera entrar.

-Ah… -vaciló -Este yo-

-Cierra la ventana, me estoy congelando –ordenó hoscamente y el joven a regañadientes lo hizo.

-¿A qué viniste? –interrogó con seriedad. Aún no se le olvidaba lo que le había dicho.

-Akane ¡Golpéame hazme algo! ¡No sé! –dijo bruscamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin comprender lo que había dicho el muchacho.

-¡Estoy harto de tu comportamiento raro! –exclamó.

-Yo no me comporto rara –frunció el ceño.

-Claro que sí –dijo muy seguro -Como te lo dije, has estado así desde hace tiempo ¿Hice algo?-preguntó -Aunque no recuerdo haber hecho nada, como es usual nunca hago nada, pero siempre sacas conclusiones sin saber toda la versión de las cosas-

-Tonto –le insultó.

-Es cierto, pero bueno siempre has sido así –comentó con toda normalidad.

La chica le incomodó ese comentario, ¿Así era? De acuerdo a veces actuaba por impulso. En cierto sentido era cierto, pero ese bobo tampoco era tan inocente, si no fuera tan indeciso tendría menos problemas y tal vez las cosas podrían cambiar, pensó algo entristecida.

-Sin embargo ahora estás muy rara ya que en estos días no haces lo usual -hizo una pausa -Pero luego pasa otro día estás bien y eso es algo extr-se calló -¡En fin quien soy yo para saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza! –dijo exasperado al no comprenderla.

-No me pasa nada –dijo en voz poco audible.

Ranma reflexionó en lo brusco que estaba siendo con ella al verla así. Nunca la había visto de esa forma. Y tal vez él era el culpable de ello. Otra vez estaba arruinando las cosas. Tal como lo había hecho horas atrás. Sí que era un bobo, había arruinado el progreso que habían tenido los pasados días. Ya no peleaban de la forma que lo habían hecho hoy. Aunque eso no significaba que dejaran de discutir por cualquier niñería pero lo que había sucedido no era de su agrado para nada -Anda Akane –tomó de los hombros a la chica -Te enojaste conmigo -dijo a la joven -Reconozco que me pasé algo de la raya al decirte lo que te dije –aceptó su error, desvió su mirada un poco unos instantes. Luego la volvió a ver -Me lo merezco, anda –Cualquiera que hubiese o no hubiese hecho, como siempre, agregó, se terminaría con el desfogue de la ira de Akane. Tal vez algo ajeno a él le estaba molestando ¡Era igual! Estaba dispuesto a soportarlo todo. Todo fuera por tener a Akane de vuelta.

-¿Vienes a recibir tu castigo o algo así para librarte de tus sentimientos de culpa? –preguntó incrédula ¿Era en serio esto? Aunque bueno tenía cierta verdad lo que acababa de decir.

-¡No! –exclamó desesperado. Esa boba, ¿Qué no veía que le importaba mucho? -¿Qué no entiendes q-

-Como sea, no quiero hacerlo –le interrumpió, alejándose dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Eh? –articuló mirándola extrañado.

-No quiero golpearte –dijo la chica -¡Ranma no quiero hacerte ningún daño! –exclamó con emoción y el joven se quedó mirándola sin saber que hacer -Ni ahora-hizo una pausa -Ni nunca más –dijo queda.

-¿Qué? –dijo una vez que pudo articular algo -¿Estás enferma? –tocó su frente y ella retiró de inmediato su mano.

-Como siempre tus comentarios inoportunos –dijo irritada.

-¡Oye! –exclamó -Es que es raro…-dijo con extrañeza -Desde que nos conocemos vivimos así-

-Y te preguntas ¿por qué ya no quiero hacerlo? –dijo en tono sarcástico debido a la ridículo y patético que se escuchaba eso.

-Oh –articuló y por alguna razón sintió algo de dolor. Al no saber cómo reaccionar hizo lo que siempre hacía -Mejor para mí –sonrió fríamente -Me alegro, al fin me libraré de tus golpes inducidos por tu mal carácter –dijo con alivio.

-No tientes a tu suerte Ranma –dijo la joven -Dije que ya no quería hacerlo, pero en el proceso puede que se me vaya uno que otro golpe –advirtió.

-Supongo que tu mal humor nunca cambiará –comentó al abrir la ventana.

-Qué gracioso –pronunció de forma sarcástica.

-Nos vemos –dijo fastidiado para así salir.

-Adiós –respondió usando el mismo tono.

* * *

Aún resonaban en su cabeza esas palabras que desde ayer lo estaban persiguiendo_ -No quiero golpearte-dijo la chica -¡Ranma no quiero hacerte ningún daño! –exclamó con emoción -Ni ahora-hizo una pausa -Ni nunca más- _

-Ranma, estás muy pensativo –escuchó la voz de Nabiki y por fin salió de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué? –preguntó distraído.

-Digo que estás muy pensativo –hizo énfasis.

-No sé de qué hablas -respondió hosco.

-Del semblante que traes –pronunció la castaña -¿O me equivoco?-preguntó a los presentes en la mesa.

-No, no te equivocas –respondió Genma -Apenas ha tocado su comida –señaló antes de tomar un trozo de pescado.

-¡Oye! –reclamó el atrevimiento de su padre, el cual ya había ingerido ¡Ya qué! Daba igual. Tenían razón estaba algo distraído, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-¿No tendrá que ver tu estado de ánimo con lo que te dijo Akane ayer? –sugirió la mediana de los Tendo.

-¿Qué dijo Akane? –preguntó con interés Soun.

-No tengo idea de lo que dices –se hizo el desentendido el chico mientras pensaba para sí _-¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo puede estar al tanto de todo?-_

-Deberían hablar más bajo, ¿sabes? –se burló la castaña.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –interrogó Genma. Más le valía a Ranma no haber hecho una tontería. La casa todavía no estaba lista y no estaba dispuesto a regresar a la calle.

-Akane dijo que ya no quiere golpear a Ranma –anunció Nabiki.

-¿Qué? –pronunciaron todos a coro con incredulidad. Seguido enfocaron su mirada en el chico y lo miraron con empatía.

-¿Qué se siente que te hagan a un lado Ranma? –Happossai fue el primero en hablar.

-Mi pobre Ranma –dijo afligida Nodoka. El pobrecito de su niño debía estar sufriendo mucho ahora que Akane ya no quería jugar con él.

-Debes estar muriendo por dentro –anunció Genma -¡Mi pobre hijo! –mencionó dramático, para aprovechar la distracción de su hijo y quitarle más comida.

-¡Cállense! –espeto –¡Y tú deja de tomar mi comida! –reclamó a Genma que poco caso le hizo.

-Ranma es normal que te encuentres tan irritable –mencionó Nabiki -Prácticamente ya te botaron –dijo sin el menor cuidado.

Sintió como su corazón se rompía en dos y caía en un abismo. Sin embargo pretendió hacer oídos sordos a esa aseveración y optó por actuar totalmente despreocupado -Oigan ¿por qué se ponen así? ¿Saben? Estoy muy feliz –río histéricamente al tomar su tazón de arroz, mientras los demás lo miraban de forma extraña sin creerle ni una sola palabra -Por fin me libré de las reacciones irracionales de Akane –continuó riendo falsamente mientras una nube negra se colocaba encima de su cabeza –Al fin se le ocurrió hacer algo femenino –siguió burlándose -Eso claro si sostiene su palabra –mencionó irónico -Como si no la conocieran –musitó concentrándose ahora sí en comer a toda prisa como siempre lo hacía.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Akane? –preguntó Soun.

-Se encuentra en la biblioteca estudiando –respondió Kasumi.

-Puede hacer eso aquí, ¿Por qué necesita salir? –pronunció con algo de reserva Soun. Ya eran dos ausencias dos días seguidos y eso no le gustaba nada.

-No tardará mucho papá, mencionó que estaría aquí a las ocho –pronunció Nabiki -Además dijo que se veía obligada a estudiar fuera porque se vería interrumpida por alguna tontería que naturalmente involucra a Ranma –dijo la castaña.

-Como siempre yo tengo la culpa de todo –resopló el chico de los ojos azules.

-En fin, es tan extraño este cambio en Akane –dijo Nabiki –Todavía no lo creo-

-Me parece muy bien su cambio de actitud –pronunció Kasumi al levantarse de su lugar –Siempre le he dicho que no es correcto que se deje llevar por sus impulsos –mencionó -Creo que está madurando –sonrió la castaña antes de salir de la sala. Ranma por alguna razón le desagradó la aseveración.

-Eso sí, ya es hora que esas manías infantiles se vayan de una vez por todas –dijo Nabiki con despreocupación. El chico frunció levemente el ceño.

-Ahora que lo mencionan tengo que darles la razón, este cambio es muy positivo –articuló Soun con complacencia -Será una esposa muy apacible y dedicada a su marido –dijo alegre el hombre e inconscientemente el chico apretó uno de sus puños -¿No lo crees hijo?-sonrió a su futuro yerno.

-Qué suerte tienes muchacho–dijo Genma sonriente –Un ama de casa bonita y serena –se carcajeo –Más que perfecta -continuó con su risa -¡Como Kasumi!-

_-Pfff –escupió su té. _

-¿Hijo qué te ocurre? –preguntó con preocupación Nodoka a Ranma sorpresivamente había escupido su té en la cara de su padre.

-Sí, ¿Qué te pasa? –pronunció molesto Genma, limpiándose el rostro.

-Me atraganté –se dio un golpe en el pecho -Lo siento –carraspeó su garganta -¿A usted que le ocurre? –preguntó con molestia al viejo Happossai que parecía estar en un sueño.

-Sólo estoy pensando en lo afortunado que eres Ranma –anunció el viejo con cara de ilusión.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Cuánto te envidio! ¡Como quisiera ser unos años más joven! –dijo Happossai con los ojos vidriosos.

-Más bien siglos –agregó el muchacho mientras comenzaba a comer con desesperación su tazón de arroz, tratando de ignorar las boberías de todos y dejar este tema por la paz. Siempre estaban metiéndose en donde nos les llamaban.

-Si tuviera tu edad podría casarme con una chica tan bonita y dulce como Akane. Si sigue con este cambio será una esposa tan linda y cariñosa contigo–continuó fantaseando.

-¡A mí me da igual! -exclamó -¡Una Akane violenta o una Akane tranquila es lo mismo! Ya dejen de decir tonterías –espetó con fastidio.

-No te enfades muchacho –dijo Genma.

-Y Akane es la del mal genio –comentó con ironía Nabiki antes de tomar su té.

-Ya cásate Ranma –musitó Happossai.

-Esa es una buena idea, ¿no lo cree Saotome? –dijo Soun y enseguida los dos se carcajearon con toda libertad como siempre. Mientras tanto el joven se estaba aguantando los deseos de explotar contra todo el mundo. Eran tan entrometidos, ¿Por qué no podían dejarlos en paz? Bueno, eso no iba a pasar ahora, además si armaba una escena estaba seguro que se quedaría sin comer, ¿Qué más daba? Ni que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Nada fuera de lo normal, como siempre.

-¡Dame eso! –exclamó impidiendo que su padre volviera a hacerle la misma trastada que le había hecho momentos atrás.

* * *

Notas: ¿Dirán que a Ranma le gusta sufrir? ¿O qué pasa con él? Se los dejo a ustedes para que me lo digan ;) ¿Qué opinan de este nuevo cap? Por favor dejen sus reviews que me sirven muchísimo para mejorar :)

Seguimos con el recuento:

Pobre Akane, creo que ya está un poco más esclarecida su situación. No está deprimida todo el tiempo, quise mostrar esas dos facetas, es muy normal lo que le ocurre opino yo.

Cambios, decisiones, ¿avanzar o quedarnos atrás?

Ranma se deshizo dela maldición y también se reveló en este capítulo el misterio del por qué no tiene trenza y usa uniforme.

No lo sé pero me pareció gracioso que Ranma no encontrara a Akane porque estaba en la biblioteca xD

Gracias por sus reviews: **Isakura Tendo** (muchas gracias por estar siempre al pendiente :D), **azucena45**, , **susyakane**, **Akai27** y **Akane Tsukino** **de Kou**.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Sólo le había dicho que ya no lo golpearía, eso no quería decir que se volviera calmada ni que sería como Kasumi. Es decir Kasumi era muy agradable y todo eso, pero no era su tipo. Ella más bien era una chica para alguien como el doctor. Kasumi. No visualizaba un futuro con una mujer así. Esperen un momento ¿Vivir? ¿Futuro? Se sonrojó completamente. Bueno algún día… eso algún día, no ahora, ni mañana, ni en meses, en un par de años, tal vez unos dos o tres más estarían juntos, ¿no? Se dijo a sí mismo pero enseguida se dio un par de bofetadas en las mejillas –Estoy loco –musitó. Espera ¿Qué tenía de malo? Algún día sería su…-jugueteó con su dedos -Su…-su rostro se coloreo ligeramente de rojo -Su esposa-Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Estaban comprometidos después de todo, en un tiempo más estarían juntos para toda la vida. Ahora lo que tenía que concentrarse en su entrenamiento y en la dichosa universidad, por fin los estudios le ayudarían en su carrera como artista marcial. Akane seguramente estaría con él, aunque estuvieran estudiando diferentes cosas estarían en el mismo sitio como siempre. De hecho ya habían visto la escuela. Todo sería como siempre, nada cambiaría, ni tendría porque ser diferente…

A excepción de ese cambio en Akane acerca de no desquitar más su enojo con él a través de su fuerza. Eso era positivo, ¿cierto? Suspiró e hizo una mueca extraña. Por más enfermo que se escuchase extrañaría ello. No era masoquista ni algo por el estilo. No. Akane y él tenían sus buenos momentos. Momentos que atesoraba para sí. Ciertamente eran mejores que ser golpeado. Se recostó sobre el tejado con los brazos en su nuca como soporte.

Si tan sólo no existiesen tantas complicaciones, si se hubiesen conocido de otra forma, o antes, si se hubiera quedado a vivir con su madre probablemente la hubiera conocido antes y tendría una relación de años con Akane, ¿Qué sabía él lo que pudo haber ocurrido si su vida hubiese sido distinta? Eso no lo podría saber. También, tal vez si sus padres no estuvieran sobre ellos, presionando todo el tiempo con el matrimonio, él no tendría que negar nada. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas estas cosas se sentía feliz de haber conocido a Akane, no importaba si llevaban esa extraña relación, nunca había tenido un lazo tan especial con alguien, nunca se había sentido atado a ninguna persona. Sonrió ¿Para qué seguía cuestionándose pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado o si todo fuera diferente? Un día en un par de años Akane y él reirían de todo esto. Pero eso sería más adelante cuando las cosas se enseriaran más y estuviese listo para afrontar todo eso.

¡Qué cosas! Antes no pensaba mucho en esas cuestiones del amor. Sabía que era natural casarse algún día, sin embargo no comprendía muchas cosas acerca de eso y de cómo las personas se enamoraban. Era raro. Bueno su papá no le había enseñado mucho sobre ello. De hecho no comprendía como su mamá se había enamorado de ese sujeto, inclusive ya se lo había preguntado y ella le respondió que su padre había sido tan interesante y peculiar para ella que no pudo resistirse a él. Hizo una mueca extraña al rememorar las palabras de su mamá. Ese era un misterio de la vida que no tenía respuesta. Aunque su mamá era bastante peculiar también y excéntrica como su padre. Tal para cual. Eso. Tal para cual. Reflexionó en ello pensando en otras personas que conocía, como el doctor. El doctor era un sujeto pacífico y tranquilo que podía compartir esa afinidad con una chica como Kasumi. A decir verdad no creía en el popular dicho "los opuestos se atraen", podrían existir ciertas excepciones claro, pero en su caso no aplicaba tal cosa. Y le gustaba que fuera así. Ambos compartían ese carácter indomable. Akane y él eran tercos, obstinados y a la más mínima provocación se encendían como pólvora. Y ello de verdad era emocionante, tenía que aceptarlo. Sonrió ampliamente. Además compartía su misma pasión y amor por las artes marciales. Que afortunado era. La había encontrado sin siquiera proponérselo. Existen sujetos que se pasan toda una vida buscando pero él tenía la suerte de tenerla. Sentía lástima por sujetos como Ryoga ¡Pobre! a pesar de tener a Akari no veía ningún futuro sólido con ella. Además que el muy canalla todavía pensaba en Akane. Sentía lástima por él. Ese Ryoga. Frunció levemente el ceño al pensar en su "amigo".

En fin ahora ¿Qué iba a pasar con Akane? ¿Con ellos? Y su relación, bueno era una relación, ¿cierto? Suspiró. Había dicho que ya no quería golpearlo, más no que dejarían de discutir o pelear. Eso era divertido… era divertido hasta que uno de los dos se pasaba de la raya y terminaban mal, en ocasiones arreglándose hasta el otro día. Pero era parte de su relación. Esperaba que ella no se volviera diferente por ello. No tendría por qué… pero… ¿Y si se volvía normal? No eso no. Todos estaban exagerando, tal como lo había dicho, sólo ya no quería golpearlo pero… -¿Será de verdad lo que dijo? –musitó con preocupación el chico -¿Qué va a pasar? Si ya no nos llevaremos así, entonces ¿qué sigue?-mencionó triste -Esto no es en serio –se auto convencía apesadumbrado aunque su expresión cambió -¿En qué estoy pensando? –frunció el ceño -Es Akane –resopló -Lo ha intentado antes y no ha podido –pensó en aquel intento fallido cuando apenas se habían conocido -¡Ja! -río -¿De qué me preocupo?-dijo muy seguro –De todos modos con esos golpecitos ni siquiera logra hacerme gran daño ¡Bah! ¿Por qué piensa que me beneficiará en algo que lo deje de hacer? –se cruzó de brazos -Mañana volverá a ser la misma de siempre –musitó convencido. De eso se encargaría él, pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

-A ver –sacó el estuche donde guardaba el maquillaje que se aplicaba en ciertas ocasiones especiales. Sacó las sombras y observó las distintas gamas de colores, ¿Cuál estaría bien usar? Bueno ya estaba en edad de usar maquillaje. Kasumi ya se maquillaba con regularidad y hace tiempo que Nabiki usaba maquillaje ¿por qué ella no? Tal vez un ligero toque en sus ojos no estaría nada mal. Sacó un delineador negro. Una delgada raya encima del parpado y una pequeña y sutil ala al final del ojo se vería bien. Tomó un brillo color durazno que se vería natural en sus labios. Comenzaría a maquillarse desde mañana pensó con entusiasmo sonriéndose por dar este paso, pero poco duró su sonrisa ya que… ¿Qué pensarán todos?-se preguntó con turbación -Seguramente harán un gran escándalo por ello -dijo con frustración -Por más discreto que sea lo que me ponga lo van a notar… en especial…-se calló y frunció el ceño -¿A quién le importaba lo que…? ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué se burlara de ella? Ya estaba grandecita como para tomarle importancia a sus comentarios bobos. Si iba a hacer algo, sería porque tenía la convicción de hacer las cosas. Nadie tenía por qué meterse en lo que hacía y menos por algo tan insignificante. Le importaba un comino lo que todos dijeran mañana.

* * *

-Buenos días –saludó a Nabiki que estaba por tomar las escaleras para ir a la planta baja -¿No piensas bajar? –preguntó a la castaña que la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa poco usual en su rostro -¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Nada –respondió con una leve sonrisa -Akane –pronunció Nabiki con algo de asombro el nombre de su hermana al verla más de cerca -¡Vaya! –exclamó encantada.

-¿Qué pasa? –interrogó la menor de las Tendo.

-Como ya te lo dije nada malo –contestó y comenzaron ambas a bajar los escalones -Te ves bien –halagó -Me gusta mucho este cambio de actitud –sentenció complacida al colocarse en la planta baja.

-¿De qué hablas Nabiki? –preguntó Akane cuando entraban al comedor.

-Tú sabes de qué –hizo un guiño con su ojo la castaña y tomó asiento al igual que Akane.

-Buenos días–saludó con amabilidad Kasumi a pesar de encontrarse distraída ya que colocaba el contenedor de arroz cerca de su lugar.

-Buenos días –saludaron sus hermanas.

-¿Quieren…-la palabra murió en su boca cuando por fin vio a su hermanita. La observó unos cuantos segundos y luego la miró con ternura -Akane te ves muy bonita –sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias Kasumi –respondió en voz poco audible con un leve sonrojo.

-Akane, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a aceptar un halago? –preguntó con resignación Nabiki -No tienes por qué cohibirte-

-…-

-Kasumi llegó el correo –anunció Nodoka con la correspondencia en su mano al entrar al lugar.

-Enseguida lo reviso –dijo la amable joven al recibir los sobres -Toma asiento tía, ya me ayudaste suficiente en la cocina –sugirió la chica.

-Gracias hija –contestó -Hola niñas, ¿durmieron bien?-preguntó a las muchachas.

-Excelente, como siempre –contestó Nabiki.

-Sí, ningún problema –respondió cordial a su tía.

-Akane –sonrió de forma maternal cuando la observó, se levantó de su lugar y se posicionó al lado de su futura nuera y la tomó de sus hombros -Hija, estás hermosa –dijo emocionada.

-Gracias tía Nodoka –sonrió tímidamente.

-Siempre te ves linda pero así como estás ahora tus bonitas facciones se acentúan más –la joven se sonrojó.

-Akane es muy bonita ¿verdad tía? –preguntó Nabiki a la mujer.

-Por supuesto –respondió enérgica al colocarse en su sitio –Como ya lo dije con maquillaje o sin maquillaje siempre es bonita –dijo a la muchacha -Sin duda tendré unos nietos muy hermosos –pronunció emocionada.

Akane se atragantó con el té que apenas había bebido y Nabiki río entretenida debido a ello.

-Buenos días –saludó el señor Tendo al entrar al comedor.

-¿Cómo están todos? –saludó con un cartel el panda y seguido se sentó en el lugar de siempre.

-¿Qué te pasa papá? ¿Por qué no te sientas?-sugirió Kasumi y por inercia el impresionado hombre tomó asiento.

-Aka-

-Sí, papá estoy usando maquillaje –dijo apresurada Akane con la mirada hacia otro lado cuando interrumpió a su padre. Tal como lo había pronosticado, todos estaban haciendo un gran escándalo por algo tan simple.

-Mi niña –dijo sentimental Soun.

-Ya no es una niña papá –aclaró Nabiki.

-Es cierto –dijo ya recompuesto –Mi Akane es toda una mujercita –mencionó cuando se volvía a quebrar -Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti –volvió a lloriquear.

-¿Dónde está Ranma? –preguntó Nodoka y al escuchar Akane se sintió nerviosa.

-¿Ahora es él el que se ausenta? –dijo con fastidio Nabiki.

-Me muero de hambre –escribió Genma.

-Está entrenando desde temprano –dijo Kasumi.

-Miren ahí está, ya era hora –pronunció Nabiki.

-Lamento haber demorado –se excusó el joven al sentarse -Se me fue el tie-no pudo decir más cuando miró a la joven al lado de él.

Unas cuantas risitas por parte de Nabiki y también de Kasumi se hicieron presentes al contemplar la escena. Esos dos a veces se olvidaban que no estaban solos. Ranma indiscutiblemente se había sonrojado y Akane también se veía algo sonrosada debido a la mirada del muchacho.

-Creo que alguien notó el cambio –la voz de Nabiki rompió el encanto.

-Cállate Nabiki –amenazó Akane con su mirada puesta en la mesa ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Que linda prometida tienes hijo –dijo Soun.

-Sin duda es la mejor –dijo Nodoka a su hijo que aún no pronunciaba palabra a ello -¿No crees?-preguntó su madre pero antes que Ranma pudiese decir algo…

-¡Akane mi amor! –sorpresivamente la voz del maestro se hizo presente.

-¡AHHH! –gritó la joven cuando vio al viejo saltar en dirección a Akane, sin embargo Ranma se le impidió con un golpe.

-¡Qué le pasa! ¡Viejo abusivo! –reclamó Ranma.

-¡Ranma! ¡Cómo te atreves a tratar así a tu maestro! -lloriqueó -Yo sólo quería saludar a Akane -dijo con ojos de borrego.

-¡Yo no quiero nada de usted! –esta vez le golpeó Akane. Se había prometido no golpear a Ranma, pero no al maestro. Además eso era un abuso, estaba en todo su derecho de aplicar la fuerza en ese caso.

-¡Ay Akane! Es que eres una jovencita tan bonita y este pobre viejecito sólo quería hacértelo saber! –lloriqueó.

-Hmph-

-Es verdad Akane te ves muy linda el día de hoy –suplicó su perdón - ¿No crees Ranma?-preguntó maliciosamente el viejo. Pagaría muy caro haber ofendido a un maestro consagrado y también el haber interrumpido su momento con la dulce Akane.

-Es cierto hijo –escribió el panda y el joven tragó duro, ¿Por qué todos se ponían de acuerdo de ponerlo en esta encrucijada?

-¿Qué opinas Ranma?-preguntó Nabiki.

-¿Opinar qué? –se hizo el desentendido tomando su tazón de arroz.

-Acerca de cómo se ve Akane, obviamente –dijo la mediana de las Tendo.

-Nabiki basta –amenazó la joven en cuestión.

-Akane se ve igual que siempre –comentó Ranma -O inclusive más extraña que de costumbre –río. Ante esa declaración todos se encargaron de retirar rápidamente lo que alcanzaran a rescatar antes de que se viniera el escenario usual -Ni siquiera el maquillaje la hace lucir bien –se burló.

-¡Yo no te pedí tu opinión Ranma! –exclamó la menor de las Tendo.

-Akane por favor –advirtió Kasumi antes de ir por unas cuantas cosas a la cocina.

-Ranma comportarte –ordenó Nodoka al levantarse y antes de seguir a Kasumi para ayudarle.

-Yo sólo te estaba dando un consejo boba –dijo despreocupado el chico de los ojos azules.

-Mira nada más, tú dando consejos, por favor –pronunció con ironía.

-Deberías agradecer que yo no te miento –dijo el muchacho.

-Más vale que te calles de una vez –amenazó la chica.

-¿O qué Akane?-le retó -¿Qué me vas a hacer? –sonrió de forma egocéntrica. Ese gesto de soberbia que tanto odiaba en él. Estaba tentada a hacer lo de siempre, pero…

-Nada –contestó -Sólo digo que te detengas –ordenó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba -No tienes por qué agredirme, yo no estoy haciendo nada –sentenció y dejo de mirarlo.

-Como sea –contestó como si no le importara, dedicándose a comer, ocultando lo que de verdad sentía. Se sentía culpable. Se había pasado un poco de la raya. Otra vez ¡Estúpido plan!

-¡Vaya! Creo que sí va en serio lo del no golpearlo –dijo Soun poniendo en su lugar su comida, el resto hizo lo mismo.

-Al menos su energía no se ha ido –dijo Nabiki en referencia a la forma que Akane había tratado a Ranma. El que dejara de golpearlo no significaba que iba a pasar por alto sus groserías y desplantes, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto? Interesante.

-¿Tú crees que aguante sin golpearlo hija? –preguntó Soun.

-Levantaré un par de apuestas –sacó Nabiki inmediatamente su libreta de apuntes-¿Quién apuesta a que antes de la hora de la comida Ranma tiene un ojo morado?-

-¡Yo! –todos los presentes levantaron la mano.

-Ridículos –musitó el chico, haciendo su mirada a un lado. Aprovecharse de su propia desgracia.

-¿Por qué hablan como si no estuviera aquí? –dijo enfadada Akane.

* * *

-Akane ya deja de arrugar la frente –pronunció fastidiada Nabiki mirando el molesto rostro de su hermana -No sé por qué te enfadas –se recargó sobre la silla del salón de belleza -Ya lo conoces, Ranma siempre ha sido así contigo –mencionó mirando su recién hecha manicura.

-Eso no quiere decir que estoy contenta por ello –respondió enojada -Ni que un día me voy a acostumbrar a eso Nabiki –sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y por qué razón te irías a acostumbrar? –preguntó perspicaz con una media sonrisa.

-¡Por ninguna! –exclamó con un leve sonrojo –Además no me he olvidado de lo que hiciste hace rato-

-Era una broma –se justificó sonriente -Una broma que me dejara una pequeña cantidad extra de efectivo, fui la única que apostó a tu favor -río y obtuvo por parte de su hermana un "hmph"-¿Sabes? Te admiro Akane –dijo la joven y esto llamó la atención de ella -Debe estar costándote mucho contener tu enojo-

-¿Estás tratando de decir que no soy capaz? –preguntó con molestia.

-No -contestó -Todo lo contrario-

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida.

-Creo que sí puedes - dijo serena -Me parece que has tomado una decisión muy madura-

-¿Mmm? –¿de verdad lo estaba diciendo en serio?

-Es en serio lo que te digo Akane –dijo leyendo los pensamientos de la chica.

-Gra…-dijo accidentadamente -Gracias Nabiki –dijo sonriendo levemente.

La castaña sonrió –Y ¿Qué te parece mi idea de salir? ¿Te está gustando?-preguntó respecto a la invitación que le había hecho al spa donde se encontraban.

-Sí -respondió -Ha sido lindo –hizo una pausa -Hace tiempo que no hacíamos algo como esto –dijo con algo de nostalgia.

-Te dije que lo necesitábamos –mencionó.

-De acuerdo tenías razón –contestó.

-Deberías escucharme más seguido-

-Ya entendí-

-Además no se podían desperdiciar esas cortesías-

-A veces pienso que sacas mucho provecho de esa mesa directiva –hizo referencia a su cargo en la sociedad de alumnos de Keio.

-Esos lentos no harían nada sin mí –comentó haciendo alusión al comité -Y lo menos que pueden hacer es retribuirme con cosas como estas-

-Jamás cambias Nabiki –dijo con resignación Akane. Suspiró. Se puso a observar a las ocupadas estilistas que atendían a las clientas. Al parecer una ya estaría libre. Había terminado de arreglar el cabello de una joven de melena larga. La observó más de cerca a la chica. Qué bonito cabello, en especial se veía encantador con ese lindo peinado de ondas que caían sobre su espalda. Sonrió e instintivamente se llevó una mano a su corta cabellera. Vaya, hace tanto que no podía hacer una cosa así con su cabello.

-¿Piensas hacerte un corte? ¿Un tratamiento? ¿O qué tienes en mente? –preguntó Nabiki mientras revisaba algunas cosas en la pantalla de su teléfono.

-Tengo dos meses diciendo que me haré un corte, creo que es hora –se tocó las crecidas puntas que ya rozaban su cuello, ¿Debería cortarlo no?

-Puedes optar por un masaje si quieres –sugirió Nabiki cuando se levantaba de su asiento –Nos vemos en una hora –anunció la joven para dirigirse a una de las salas de relajación y Akane sólo asintió.

-Señorita, ¿está lista? –preguntó la sonriente empleada.

-Claro –respondió Akane, se dirigió a donde estaba la estilista y tomó asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?-requirió la mujer.

-Un corte –contestó.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué tipo de corte? -interrogó.

-Ah…-articuló. Miró su reflejo en aquel espejo. Tocó de nuevo su cabellera y siguió escrutando su imagen –Bueno yo quisiera…-no dijo más ya que no pudo salir palabra de su boca.

-¿Sí? –preguntó la estilista sin ninguna molestia. Era tan normal que las chicas fueran tan indecisas en cuanto a su imagen. Lo veía todos los días en su trabajo. Sin embargo la mujer ignoraba que esa indecisión se debía algo mucho más profundo que atosigaba a la joven.

-Este…-trató de decir y otra vez la palabra murió en su boca. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo ¿Hace cuánto su cabello se veía igual? ¿Por qué razón? Se preguntó inútilmente. Ella sabía muy bien la razón.

-¿Quiere que le muestre algunos cortes? –sugirió amablemente la estilista.

-¿Sabe algo?-se levantó de la silla -Creo que cambiaré el corte por un masaje como el que mi hermana pidió –dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Notas: Oh, oh ¡Ouch! Jajaja. Nuevo cap, ¡Qué familia tan metiche! ¡No es sorpresa! Ranma y su plan, Akane sigue avanzando… ¿Qué opinan? Dejen sus reviews por favor :)

Gracias a **Isakura Tendo**, **Elena 79**, **Eleniak**, **ka-chan**, **Akai27**, **ilakane** y **Akane Tsukino de Kou**, (gracias por lo del fanart xD ¡Vaya! Gracias. Seguro te quedará muy bonito. Ya quiero verlo :D )

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

_-¡Shampoo quítateme de encima! –expresó con molestia Ranma a la empalagosa amazona. Estaba tan cerca de llegar, estaba justamente en el portón de la casa Tendo cuando la joven de cabellos purpura había salido de quien sabe dónde ni como le había hecho para alcanzarlo ya que cuando llegaron del viaje se había escabullido corriendo a toda velocidad para librarse de esa plaga de locos, al menos por un momento. Pero como siempre nada salía como planeaba y ahora tenía a la fastidiosa chica pegada a su brazo, como si no hubiese sido suficiente todos los acosos que recibió todo ese tiempo. Luego como si fuese hecho adrede Ukyo se apareció en ese justo momento y aquí estaba él lidiando con lo que vendría. _

_-Hazte a un lado Shampoo –le empujo Ukyo y la joven le dedicó una mirada no muy agradable, sin embargo no hizo nada, ya se lo cobraría ahora -¡Tú ya lo tuviste todo este tiempo! –expresó furiosa la castaña._

_-Medio año de dulce romance –dijo con aire soñador la china. _

_-¡Qué! -exclamó con rabia Ukyo -¿Es eso verdad? –demando colérica a Ranma antes de estrellarle su espátula en la cabeza. _

_-Por supuesto que es verdad –respondió encantada la joven china -Mi corazón todavía late demasiado fuerte de sólo pensar en todos esos momentos –continuó en su estado de ensoñación. _

_-¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó desesperado Ranma al recuperarse del golpe de Ukyo. _

_-¡Más te vale que siga de esa forma! –lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de la camisa, con poca delicadeza lo soltó y lo tomó de la trenza, azotándolo contra el suelo. _

_-¡Auch! –se quejó el joven cuando su rostro se estrelló contra el piso. _

_-¡Y tú eres una mentirosa! –reclamó energúmena a Shampoo -¿Cómo pude dudar de mi Ranma? ¡Él nunca se rebajaría a estar al lado de alguien como tú! –miró despectivamente a Shampoo. _

_-¡Al menos yo sí tengo una oportunidad! –contestó al arrebatarle al chico, tomándolo de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho._

_-¡Au! –lamentó el maltrato Ranma. _

_-¿A qué te refieres? –interrogó Ukyo. _

_- A que yo sí parezco mujer –dijo con malicia a la castaña._

_-¡Qué dijiste! –amenazó Ukyo con su arma._

_-¡Oigan, podrían dej-_

_-¡CÁLLATE! –gritaron con cólera las dos al chico golpeándolo con sus respectivas armas, ¿Quién se creía ese tarado para interrumpir? Se preguntaron las dos indignadas e inmediatamente se volvieron a mirar con desdén. _

_-Más te vale que te alejes de Ranma –amenazó Ukyo. _

_-¿Para dejártelo a t-_

_-Chicas, chicas –interrumpió la voz de Nabiki que había salido de la propiedad y se colocaba en medio de las dos –Calma –puso ambas manos sobre uno de los hombros de las jóvenes -¿Por qué no lo comparten media tarde una y media tarde la otra el resto de la semana? Así no habrá ningún problema –sugirió -¿Qué tal veinte mil yens por el día de hoy?- _

_-¡Óyeme! –reclamó furioso Ranma a Nabiki. _

_-¡Bienvenido Ranma! –saludó con una sonrisa –La verdad pensé que no regresarías-_

_-Es bueno verte Nabiki –dijo con ironía –Ahora serías tan amable de no seguir con esta tontería –advirtió -No soy un objeto que está a tu disposición, ¿sabes? –dijo con molestia_

_-Yo creo que en teoría sí lo eres –dijo al joven._

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Me debes una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero con la que completaste tu viajecito –contestó astuta. En realidad no era una cuantiosa cantidad, pero siendo Ranma para él era una fortuna. _

_-Nabiki –dijo entre dientes. _

_-¡Yo lo quiero primero! –exclamó Ukyo con unos billetes en mano. _

_-¡No yo! –gritó Shampoo –Si me lo das a mi primero te daré treinta mil –ofreció a la mediana de las Tendo que de inmediato vio estrellas._

_-¡Cuarenta mil! –ofreció la castaña. _

_-¡Aléjense de mí de una buena vez! –gritó furioso, harto de sus actitudes ¡Acababa de llegar a casa! ¡Tenía que hacer cosas muchísimo más importantes que estar lidiando con esto! Las niñas eran tan malcriadas, siempre lo había pensado, pero en este tiempo de convivencia más cercana con ellas lo había comprobado mejor ¿Pelear por él como si fuera una competencia? Bufó. Siempre lo diría y lo seguiría diciendo las niñas era unas bobas, se decía auto convenciéndose de ello, aunque… De acuerdo, estaba exagerando con eso, había una que no lo era, aunque a veces sí lo era. Se corrigió resignado. Esa niña era muy boba también ¡Argh! ¿Para qué se engañaba? De hecho lo primero que quería hacer era ver a… El corazón se le aceleró de sólo pensarlo, ¿Qué momento para pensar en eso? Suspiró sacando la tensión. Regresó de sus pensamientos y miró a las dos chicas. Estaban muy calmadas ¿Había dado resultado? Se preguntaba viendo a las pasmadas muchachas. Tal vez se había pasado con la forma en que les habló. _

_-Ranma yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz –dijo Shampoo entristecida antes de darle la espalda para que no la viera. _

_-Shampoo…-dijo su nombre al tratar de acercarse a ella. _

_-Eres tan débil Ranma –musitó Nabiki moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa. _

_-Ranma…-dijo en voz poco audible Ukyo -¿Es que no me quieres cerca? –preguntó sentimentalista la chica -Yo sólo quería estar contigo después de tanto tiempo-_

_-Ukyo, yo…- _

_-Creí que… -la chica ya no dijo más y bajo la mirada. _

_-¡No, no, no! -exclamó con desesperación buscando simultáneamente los rostros de las afligidas chicas -¡No es eso! –exclamó con desesperación -¡No es que no me agraden! -Es qu-_

_-En ese caso no hay ningún problema con el querer estar a tu lado –dijo gustosa Shampoo, totalmente recompuesta de la supuesta tristeza que sufría al colgarse en uno de sus brazos. _

_-¡Ay Ranma! ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho! –expresó contenta Ukyo haciendo lo mismo que Shampoo. _

_-¡Oigan! –exclamó con el ceño fruncido. Como un bobo había caído otra vez en la misma trampa -Pensé que estab-_

_-¡Vaya! ¡Creo que no sufres nada Ranma! –escuchó la voz de una persona que no había visto en mucho tiempo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y la vio. _

_-Akane –sonrió de forma nerviosa al mirarla –Hola, ¿Cómo est -no dijo más ya que Akane no correspondía para nada el gesto. Por supuesto, se dijo con resignación mirando a las dos chicas pegadas como lapas en cada uno de sus brazos. _

_-¡Esto no es lo que pare –pronunció desesperado -¡Escuch- _

_-¡Me alegra tanto verte! –dijo con una amplia sonrisa antes de ingresar de nuevo en el portón de la casa. Eso fue lo que pasó según palabras de un espectador debido a que dudaba que esa joven de delicada figura hubiese lanzado el buzón de la correspondencia que estaba incrustado en el rostro del desmayado muchacho. _

_-Se te extrañó –completó al sacudirse el polvo de las manos y tomara el camino para ingresar a la casa. _

_-Ranma, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó alarmada Ukyo. _

_-¡Yo lo cuido! –se ofreció Shampoo. _

_-¡No, yo! –exclamó la castaña. _

_-¡Jo, jo, jo! –una desquiciada risa se hizo presente -¡Ranma mi amor! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- _

* * *

Así fue el primer día de su regreso. Akane como siempre se negó a escucharlo o a saber toda la historia y terminó golpeándolo como era costumbre… bueno como era costumbre hasta hace dos días. Dos días enteros provocándola en cada oportunidad y nada. Claro que Akane se enfadaba demasiado por sus comentarios o sus burlas. Podía notar que apenas aguantaba los deseos de utilizar la fuerza, pero estaba empecinada en seguir con el propósito que se había fijado. Tenía que reconocer que tenía fuerza de voluntad. Obviamente no se quedaba callada, seguía siendo enérgica al momento de contestar, mucho más de hecho. Con palabras efectuaba lo que no podía hacer con su fuerza. Tenía que darle crédito por su creciente creatividad para incomodarlo. Se puso a recordar el incómodo que había pasado hace rato. Apenas se había librado de la larga y tendida charla que el señor Tendo, sus padres y el cínico del maestro le habían dado.

* * *

_-Qué bien te salió la cena hijita –pronunció contento Soun al terminar el postre que Kasumi había hecho para después de cenar. _

_-Gracias papá –contestó encantadora la mayor de las Tendo._

_-Eres una excelente cocinera Kasumi –dijo Genma. _

_-Kasumi te aprecio tanto –comentó Hapossai lleno de felicidad. _

_-Gracias tío Genma –retribuyó el halago –Maestro –sonrió con dulzura. _

_-Akane deberías aprenderle algo a Kasumi -comentó Ranma -Al paso que vas con tu cocina no vas a conseguir marido -dijo sin consideración alguna. _

_-¿Quién te pregunto si se puede saber? –interrogó con enfado Akane. _

_-Qué carácter -resopló. _

_-¿Acaso te vas a casar conmigo? –soltó Akane tomando por sorpresa al joven. _

_-¿Eh? –articuló y se sonrojó. _

_-¿Cuál es tu preocupación Ranma? –preguntó Akane. _

_-Sí Ranma, ¿cuál es tu preocupación? Dínosla –dijo con interés el maestro. _

_-No tengo ninguna –desvió la mirada. _

_-Te ayudo Kasumi –sugirió Akane a su hermana que le pasara el trapo con el que estaba limpiando la mesa, para mantenerse ocupada de ignorar a Ranma ¿Qué más podía pasar? ¿Qué la volviera a insultar? ¿Qué todo el mundo se metiera? Ya era costumbre y no iba a dejar que le afectara. Al menos no lo demostraría. _

_-Gracias Akane –pronunció con una sonrisa Kasumi al entregarle la tela con la que estaba limpiando la mesa._

_-Ranma debe amar mucho a Akane –dijo Nabiki llamando la atención de todos que enfocaron su mirada en el joven que enseguida se puso rojo -He ahí su insistencia acerca de que mejore en la cocina –sentenció Nabiki. _

_-Yo n –trató de decir Ranma. _

_-Hijo no entiendo tu inquietud –dijo con seriedad Nodoka -Akane ha mejorado mucho- _

_-Es verdad, aprende rápido si no se deja llevar por sus impulsos –dijo Kasumi antes de retirarse para lavar los utensilios y vajilla que se había utilizado. _

_-Akane es una chica muy lista y tiene mucho corazón –dijo sin quitarle la vista a su hijo -Características suficientes para ser una buena cocinera- _

_-Gracias tía Nodoka –sonrió Akane a la mujer mientras limpiaba la mesa. Se acercó al lugar de Ranma y le mostró su lengua en señal de victoria. Este le miró con fastidio. La chica sonrió maliciosa y después se levantó para acompañar a su hermana en la cocina. _

_-¿No lo crees Ranma? –pronunció la mujer sin abandonar el tono serio -¿O me equivoco? –dijo Nodoka con una mirada escrutadora. _

_-Tienes razón mamá –no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que había dicho su madre. _

_-Ranma, deberías agradecer que mi hijita siempre está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ti –pronunció en tono de reprensión Soun. _

_-Qué insensible eres–dijo con desaprobación Genma -Eres un malagradecido –_

_-Ranma este comportamiento que has presentado en estos días ya no me gusta –reprendió Nodoka -No es varonil hablar de esa manera a la mujer que un día será tu esposa-_

_-Eres un sinvergüenza Ranma –regañó Happosai -Deberías aprender de tus mayores –sentenció el viejo. _

_-Saotome creo que deberíamos darle una charla sobre el aprecio y la estima a su hijo –mencionó a su amigo. _

_-Eso mismo pienso yo –lo miró con desaprobación -Es un niño tan malcriado. Yo no sé de quien aprendió eso –dijo al cruzarse de brazos. _

_-¿En serio no lo sabes tío Genma? –mencionó con ironía Nabiki. _

* * *

¡Ya qué! Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa familia de locos. Ahora su inquietud era que pasaba con la boba de Akane ¡Pff! No sólo Akane lo dejaba pensando mil incógnitas con su comportamiento, ahora también con sus actitudes de niña, por ejemplo el maquillarse -¿Para qué necesita usar maquillaje?-se preguntó con molestia. No lo necesita. A mí me gusta como se ve normalmente –dijo aprensivo. Akane era de las pocas chicas que conocía y que se veía sin ningún tipo de cosmético, aunque –No se ve mal –reconoció. Se veía linda, pero… por alguna razón no le gustaba esa decisión. Así como estaban presentándose esos cambios en ella ya no podía descartar la posibilidad de que un día de estos diría que abandonaría las artes marciales para no estropearse las uñas ¡Qué desperdicio! Una chica tan apasionada y llena de energía preocupándose por cosas tan estúpidas. Espera un momento –No, eso no –pronunció ¡No! -exclamó ¡No! ¡Akane no haría eso nunca! Podrían ocurrírsele miles de cosas, pero eso no. No. Exhaló. Si Akane dejara las artes marciales dejaría de ser Akane definitivamente. Podía estar tranquilo de que eso nunca sucedería. De eso estaba seguro -No entiendo que te ocurre_ –_dijo con cansancio recostándose en el piso del dojo _-No entiendo ¿Por qué me ignoras?_-

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que ser así con ella? Se preguntaba furiosa Akane haciendo añicos un pisapapeles que estaba en su escritorio. Aventó con fuerza hacia un lado la silla donde siempre se sentaba a hacer sus labores escolares ¿Acaso la detestaba o algo? Lo había dejado de golpear, ¿No ese era uno de sus problemas? ¿De sus quejas? Ranma era tan raro. Se recostó en su cama, acostándose de lado. A veces él parecía que le agradaba, que le gustaba estar con ella, que quería conservar su amistad o… lo que fuera que tuvieran, pero ahora ni siquiera cruzaba palabra con ella si no era para molestarla, ¿Por qué? Si podían tener una conversación normal, ¿cierto? Se preguntó. Por supuesto que sí. Podían llevarse bien y conversar de forma tranquila y racional sobre cualquier cosa… eso, antes de que claro él abriera su bocota o… tenía que aceptarlo ella se enfadaba con él porque malentendía las cosas. No podía creer que a veces se enfadaran por las cosas más bobas e insignificantes del mundo -Si tan sólo…-suspiró.

* * *

_Al otro día…_

-¡Señorita Hashimoto! –llamó a lo lejos Akane a su maestra y la misma detuvo su paso para encontrarse con su alumna.

-Hola Akane –saludó con amabilidad la profesora -¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien –saludó sonriente y con entusiasmo.

-Sí que estás de buen humor –dijo con complacencia la mujer. Estaba mucho mejor que los días pasados. Akane parecía haber estabilizado ese espíritu tan vivaz y fiero que la caracterizaba.

-¿Señorita Hashimoto tiene tiempo? –preguntó la joven.

-Claro, de hecho voy en camino a mi oficina –contestó amable.

* * *

-¡Ranma! –gritó Daisuke por tercera vez.

-¿Qué? –dijo distraído Ranma cuando volteó a verlo.

-Déjalo, estaba viendo a Akane –sonrió malicioso Hiroshi quien había notado que Ranma seguía con la mirada a Akane que caminaba al lado de la maestra Hashimoto en el patio de Furinkan.

-Oh –sonrió -Ya entiendo el motivo de tu distracción –dijo burlón Daisuke.

-Cállense –bufó y se recargó sobre el tronco del árbol que les brindaba sombra donde estaban sentados.

-Yo también estaría distraído si tuviera una novia tan bonita como ella –pronunció en un sueño Hiroshi.

-¡No es mi novia! –exclamó acalorado.

-Lo siento, tu prometida –corrigió.

-Si fuera mi prometida no la dejaría ni un momento a solas –mencionó Daisuke.

-Siempre lo he dicho qué suerte tienes Ranma –comentó el otro.

-Sí, claro –dijo sarcástico el chico de los ojos azules.

-¡Cuéntanos algo, campeón! –dijo algo desesperado Hiroshi.

-¡Nunca nos dices nada! –acusó su otro amigo -De hecho todavía estamos esperando que nos cuentes sobre tu bienvenida, pero no quieres soltar prenda-

-Akane debió haberlo cubierto de besos, es lo más seguro –supuso Hiroshi.

-¡Ya se los dije cierren la boca! –exclamó exasperado Ranma.

-Será mejor que no le insistamos más, recordemos que nuestro amigo es todo un caballero y no dirá nada al respecto –sentenció resignado Daisuke.

_-¿Y estos son mis amigos?_ –pensó mirando a los bobos de Hiroshi y Daisuke. Siempre pensando las cosas más alejadas de lo que eran en realidad -_Semejante bienvenida que tuve _–se dijo para sí rememorando la segunda parte de ese día.

* * *

_Esa Akane no tenía que golpearlo tan duro. Se sobó la cabeza. Después de meses sin verla y ¿así lo recibía? ¿Qué culpa tenía él que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi fueran tan tercas? Ni que a él le interesaran ellas ¿Cuándo lo iba a entender esa boba? Suspiró. Se puso de pie y al hacerlo se encogió de dolor. Esas niñas bobas, pensó mientras fruncía el ceño recordando a las aferradas chicas que peleaban por él horas atrás. Se miró los brazos y los cortes que tenía en los mismos, en el derecho tenía un gran rasguño que le había causado Kodachi con su listón y en el izquierdo unos cuantos moretones que de verdad no sabía si los habían causado Ukyo o Shampoo. Lo último que recordaba fue que en un momento que se distrajo Kodachi le hizo olfatear algo ¿Qué hora era? Miró por la ventana, ya casi anochecía. Toda la tarde desmayado. Perfecto. Se moría de hambre. Ojalá hubiera algo de comer, todavía faltaba para la cena. Miró su aspecto en el espejo. Además de las heridas, su rostro y ropa estaban sucios. Sin mencionar que sus prendas estaban algo rotas. Tendría que darse un baño, pero antes tenía que poner algo en su estómago ¿Dónde estaba su…? Se preguntó enseguida alarmado pero se calmó al ver que su mochila tal como lo había traído de su viaje en la habitación. Parecía que su madre no había desempacado nada aún, se dijo con alivio. Se acercó al equipaje y comenzó a sacar su ropa y… ni siquiera le pudo dar… Miró una pequeña bolsa de tela que sostenía su mano, la abrió y extrajo de la misma una cadena con un dije de una pequeña esmeralda. No era gran cosa en realidad, pensaba él, pero era lindo y estaba seguro que se vería bien en… Agitó negativamente ¡Bah! Si como no, ¡Qué cursilerías estaba pensando! Se dijo y guardó el objeto en la bolsita. _

* * *

-Me voy de aquí -se levantó del suelo el joven de cabello negro.

-¡Ranma, no aguantas nada! -expresó Hiroshi a su amigo que ni siquiera volteó.

* * *

-Ranma necesito hablar contigo –pronunció con seriedad Nodoka al ver a Ranma en el pasillo de la casa –No. Espera –hizo una pausa- Más bien tú necesitas hablar conmigo –se corrigió.

-¿Qué? –dijo confundido.

-Ven –le instó a que entrara en la sala con ella.

-Está bien –pronunció resignado. Su madre tomó asiento.

-Siéntate –ordenó solemne y su hijo obedeció.

-Ranma ya estoy cansada de tu comportamiento -reprendió -Dime qué te pasa –demandó.

-No ocurre nada –contestó mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Has estado de lo más insoportable incomodando a toda la familia a cada momento que ves la oportunidad de molestar a Akane –pronunció molesta Nodoka.

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa –negó orgulloso.

-Ranma –dijo amenazante.

-¡Está bien! -aceptó -Tal vez si lo he hecho –dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? –interrogó.

-…-

-Déjame adivinar -llamó su atención -¿Creíste que si la molestabas se cansaría del propósito que se había impuesto y volverían a pelear como lo hacían antes?

-¡No! –exclamó

-¿No? -la mujer enarcó una ceja

-¡Es un plan tan estúpido! –expresó -Sólo a un bobo se le ocurriría eso –dijo entre dientes, algo sonrojado evitando mirarla.

-Sabía que te afectaría –dijo la mujer.

-…-

-Hijo –lo tomó de los hombros -Es tan normal que te sientas de esta forma –aseguró -Estás tan enamorado q-

-Yo no estoy en -no pudo completar ya que su madre lo miró de una forma en que le dijo "no sabes mentir" -…-

-Sé qué quieres seguir jugando con Akane como lo hacían antes, pero-

-Mamá ya basta –interrumpió ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de esto? Los asuntos entre Akane y él eran suyos pensó celosamente. Además era tan incómodo hablar de estas cosas con ella.

-Está bien –dijo con serenidad poniendo las manos en su regazo -Si no quieres que hablé yo, hazlo tú-

-No tengo nada que hablar –respondió serio.

-Ranma –mencionó su nombre entre dientes ¡Ese niño era tan terco!

-De acuerdo –suspiró y abrió la boca un par de veces antes que saliera palabra alguna -¡Es que –se calló -No entiendo qué le pasa… no sé qué hice para molestarla –pronunció confundido -Sé que la molesto, pero estoy casi seguro que no soy la razón por la que ha estado tan extraña -expresó -No sé cómo tratarla ahora… casi no me habla -no pudo ocultar su tristeza -Sin mencionar que sus cambios son tan raros –frunció el ceño recordando sus nuevos hábitos como el maquillaje -Esa no es Akane -dijo con disgusto.

-Claro que lo es –contrarió.

-No es cierto –negó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí lo es –insistió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué es diferente? –preguntó.

-¿No se te ocurre que eso que tú crees extraño en Akane es debido a que está madurando? –pronunció con seriedad.

-¿Qué? –dijo sin comprender.

-Ranma, ¿sabes lo que es eso? ¿Verdad? –preguntó algo preocupada.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé mamá! –contestó indignado, no tenía muy buenas calificaciones, sin embargo tenía sentido común -Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver? –preguntó apresurado -Akane y yo no somos inmaduros –dijo con seguridad -Somos adultos –dijo al cruzarse de brazos, según él imitando una pose adulta que en realidad lo hacía lucir más infantil.

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Mamá no somos niños, creo que es más que obvio –dijo mirándose a sí mismo.

-La edad a veces no es sinónimo de madurez –mencionó la mujer.

-Estás tratando de decir que -se calló. No. Imposible. No podía ser… -¿Inmaduro?-pronunció aprensivo -¿Soy inmaduro? –dijo con algo de incredulidad. Eso no podía ser verdad. Había abandonado los pensamientos de niño hace algunos años, ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Creo que te cuesta adaptarte a los cambios –esclareció.

-Toda la vida me he adaptado a ellos –contrarió.

-Es cierto –dijo seria.

-No quise decir-

-Está bien –interrumpió a su preocupado hijo -Sé que te has adaptado a los cambios porque estuviste obligado a hacerlo –hizo una pausa -Pero ahora… ahora que te has adaptado a constante este ritmo, te está costando dar el salto a la siguiente etapa-

-No… no lo había pensado de esa forma –reconoció.

-Akane está creciendo y se está dando cuenta que ciertas cosas necesitan cambiar -miró a su despistado hijo. Sí que se parecía a su esposo en esos aspectos -Aunque te parezcan extraños -hizo una pausa -Y no digo que para ella aún no le sea ajeno ese sentir -hizo otra pausa -Pero ahora esos cambios comienzan cada vez a ser más normales, tal como lo son para el resto de nosotros -tomó de su mano -También te ocurrirá a ti, pero claro que a su tiempo-

-Puede ser… -pronunció pensativo.

-Piénsalo –se levantó y lo dejo solo.

* * *

Ranma se conducía por el pasillo para tomar las escaleras hacia la planta alta -¿Será eso? –pronunció aun pensando en lo que madre le había dicho _-¿De verdad? ¿Me estoy quedando atrás porque no quiero que nada cambie?_ –pensó para sí sólo un momento ya que vio que Akane bajaba el último escalón.

-Akane –pronunció su nombre al ver a la chica que estaba frente a él.

-Ranma –se quedó sin habla al verlo de forma tan inesperada -¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido al recordar la forma que se había portado con ella desde hace días -¿Vas a molestarme? –dijo a la defensiva -Porque si es así, no estoy dispuesta a aguantarte. Ya estoy harta –sentenció enfadada y decidió seguir su camino.

-Akane -impidió que siguiera el paso al tomarla ligeramente de la cintura.

-Ranma…- dijo su nombre en un suspiro.

-Akane… yo…-suspiró -Lo lamento –se disculpó arrepentido y la joven vio la sinceridad en sus ojos, así que no le quedó más que ceder.

-Yo también lo lamento Ranma –se disculpó con pesadumbre la chica.

* * *

Notas: ¿Tenían que arreglarse no? ;) y ¡Hasta que Ranma entendió qué ocurre! Jajaja ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? Háganmelo saber con sus reviews.

Respecto a este nuevo cap: Ya vimos el regreso de Ranma, ¡Pobre! ¡Cómo lo traían! Jajaja.

Y también la conversación de Ranma y Nodoka, espero no haber caído en el out of character. Traté de hacerlo lo más apegado que pude a sus personalidades. Por ejemplo la actitud de Ranma con su madre al no querer hablar del tema ni aceptar abiertamente sus sentimientos por Akane aunque Nodoka sabe lo que siente por la chica. También tengo en cuenta que Nodoka es algo loca, pero creo que puede tener una conversación de este tipo con Ranma, no sé, no quería hacer ni muy seria ni cursi la conversación. Asimismo creo que se observa la confusión de Ranma al pensar que al tener un cuerpo adulto, automáticamente se es maduro, he ahí su error. Díganme que opinan :)

Gracias a **Isakura Tendo**, **ka-chan**, **Akai27**, **CHIQUI09**, **Akane Tsukino de Kou**, **Anngel**, **susyakane**, **Elena** **79** e **ilakane** por sus reviews :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

En la cocina Akane seguía cuidadosamente las instrucciones de ese recetario, ¿Ya había hecho todos los pasos que indicaba el libro. Verificó que todo estuviera en orden con la mezcla, la miró. Tenía buen aspecto. La olfateó. Olía bien. Y por último la probó. Tenía un delicioso sabor a vainilla, sonrió satisfecha de haber hecho un buen trabajo en esta primera parte del proceso. Se había abstenido de hacer improvisaciones, tal como se lo había aconsejado Kasumi y al parecer tenía razón. Se sonrojó avergonzada, tal vez debió haber seguido sus indicaciones desde hace tiempo atrás. No había improvisado en la mezcla, pero sí lo haría en la decoración. Ese pastel tendría una decoración muy generosa ya que las cantidades que indicaba la receta le habían parecido demasiado pequeñas. Abrió la puerta del horno precalentado colocó el molde con la mezcla dentro del mismo y por último la cerró. Esperaba que este le saliera bien, los demás intentos que había hecho tiempo atrás no habían salido del todo satisfactorios. La última vez le quedó muy quemado. Una antes de esa algo crudo, y también la primera vez que intentó hacerlo le quedó demasiado salado, pensó con vergüenza en ese pequeño error que tuvo al haber confundido la sal aquella vez. Echó un último vistazo al horno y se levantó del suelo. El pastel de queso era el favorito de Ranma, era un postre "varonil", según él. Así que no se sentiría ofendido cuando lo recibiera, resopló la chica. Ese bobo siempre con sus tonterías. La joven revisó la hora, eran casi las dos. El tiempo se iría volando y pronto serían las siete, hora en que se sostendría una celebración en honor al cumpleaños número dieciocho de Ranma y por supuesto todo mundo estaba invitado. La chica frunció el ceño al pensar en ello. Lo mejor era así, de todos modos se auto invitarían como siempre, evocó la joven con algo de desagrado, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Eso nunca cambiaría hasta que Ranma se decidiera a hacer algo, y a decir verdad eso no se veía muy cercano. Se encogió en hombros y tomó asiento en una silla de las sillas de la cocina. Puso sus manos sobre su barbilla y pensó su preocupación inicial: el postre. Esperaba que saliera bien y fuera del agrado de su prometido. Y por supuesto que no le hiciera un desaire al huir de probarlo como era usual…

* * *

_¡Ese cretino! ¡Qué no podía mantenerse firme! ¡Por qué! Si según él se la pasaba diciendo que no tenía interés en esas chicas, ¿entonces por qué no hacía nada para detenerlas? Miró con tristeza el curry que había preparado. Incluso tenía buen sabor. Eran de las contadas cosas que le salían bien en la cocina, así como el hervir agua y preparar té. Qué torpe ¿Para qué se había molestado en hacerlo? Sólo quería darle la bienvenida y qué bienvenida recibió el pobre. Se había pasado al haberle dado con el buzón, pensó con culpabilidad ¿Por qué? Todo siempre le salía al revés. Como era usual, ¿Qué acaso las cosas nunca serí-_

_-Ranma –musitó el nombre del apaleado chico que entró en la cocina. Pobre Ranma. Tenía tan mal aspecto, con esos golpes y rasguños que tenía en la cara y en los brazos. _

_-¿Qué? –preguntó secamente sin prestarle ninguna atención mientras buscaba algo que comer en el refrigerador. Su madre le acababa de anunciar que se había perdido la comida que ella y Kasumi habían preparado para recibirlo a él y su papá por estar desmayado y que ni siquiera pudieron guardarle algo porque el maestro Happosai había acabado con todo. Le preguntó que si quería que le preparara algo, sin embargo el chico desistió ya que su madre se encontraba demasiado ocupada en el cuarto de lavado con la ropa de su padre y no quiso interrumpirla. Le aseguró que buscaría en la cocina algo rápido que pudiera comer y ella le prometió que para la cena haría algo delicioso para poder compensarlo. _

_-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó la muchacha. _

_-¿Tú que crees? –dijo bruscamente sin dejar de buscar en el refrigerador. Todavía no se le olvidaba lo que le había hecho. _

_-Deja de buscar –sugirió dócil. Sabía que estaba molesto por la forma en que lo había recibido y ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?_

_-¿Mmm? –se dio la vuelta para verla. _

_-Puedes comer de esto –anunció mostrándole la olla que estaba sobre la estufa. _

_-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó -Mamá me dijo que ya no había nada –dijo -Espera un momento –dijo con cautela imaginando lo peor -Lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad? –dedujo temeroso._

_-¿Y eso que tiene? –enarcó una ceja. _

_El joven resopló, ¿Todavía preguntaba? ¿Era en serio? _

_-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –preguntó el gesto que había hecho. _

_-Quise decir que prefiero morir de hambre antes que probar tu comida –contestó. Después que esa niña lo golpeaba sin razón, ¿todavía quería envenenarlo?_

_-¡Qué dijiste! –exclamó furiosa. _

_-¡Lo que escuchaste! –espetó él. _

_-¡Eres un…-se calló. _

_-¿Qué? –le retó. _

_-Olvídalo –dijo seria y dio media vuelta para salir. _

* * *

-Mamá se pasó con esta lista de encargos –musitó fastidiado Ranma con algunas cuantas bolsas y paquetes en la mano que había ido recolectado de tienda en tienda cumpliendo con la lista que su mamá le había encomendado y necesitaría para la reunión de esta noche -_¿Por qué no le dijo no? _–pronunció con cansancio. Bueno, ella parecía muy entusiasmada de celebrar su cumpleaños, el primer cumpleaños que pasaría con él después de mucho tiempo, además que ella creía que eso era lo que él deseaba. Si de verdad supiera que lo que menos quería era estar rodeado de gente y fingir que estaba muy feliz que estuvieran con él ese día ¿Para qué necesitaba una fiesta de cumpleaños? Se encogió en hombros, ya estaba inmiscuido en esto ahora tenía que seguir con ello.

-Ranma –escuchó que llamaban su nombre.

-¿Mmm?-volteó –Akane –pronunció el nombre de la sonriente chica que venía hacia él -_Oh no_ –lamentó cuando vio que traía en sus manos ¿Qué era? Se preguntó al ver una plasta de color amarillo desmoronada con al menos medio kilo de fruta encima -¿Qué –tragó duro -¿Qué-Qué es eso? –preguntó temeroso a pesar que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Es para ti –anunció contenta.

-¿Para mí? –preguntó sin dejar su tono de temor.

-Pastel de queso, tu favorito, ¿no? –pronunció entusiasta.

-Claro –se rascó la cabeza mirando el pastel.

-Sí –comentó contenta -Sé que te gusta mucho –sonrió con dulzura.

-Ah –articuló algo rojo, pero después recordó la situación en la que se encontraba -Muchas gracias –musitó riendo con nerviosismo, echando un vistazo hacia el fondo del pasillo para ver qué tan lejos estaba de la salida. La acción que no pasó desapercibida para Akane a quien de inmediato se le borró su sonrisa –No debiste haberte molestado –pronunció él mientras pensaba en una excusa para no probar lo que había preparado la joven.

-¿Y…-dijo con poca paciencia ella, controlándose aunque tuviera deseos de olvidarse de todo y explotar. Ese bobo no sabía disimular nada. Ya sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer -¿No quieres probarlo? -sugirió neutral.

-Yo…-miró el pastel. Estaba algo descompuesto, trozado más bien, todo el azúcar y la fruta que le había puesto encima había hecho que el pobre pastel se desmoronara por la mitad. Eso era lo negativo que se veía a simple vista. Aunque… volvió a inspeccionar el postre. A decir verdad el postre no olía nada mal. Parecía era inofensivo… eso esperaba – ¡Se ve mejor que ese carbón que hiciste la vez pasada! –se carcajeó recordando el pastel sabor a tizne que había hecho hace unas semanas.

-Claro –pronunció no muy contenta. Movió la cabeza de forma negativa y se llevó el pastel con ella.

-¡Hey! -exclamó -¿A dónde llevas mi pastel? -reclamó molesto al ver que la chica se había ido. Luego la vio regresar pero esta vez en lugar de traer un pastel en las manos traía una bolsa de papel consigo.

-Toma –entregó la bolsa al joven -Tu pastel está en la cocina, pruébalo cuando quieras –anunció tranquila. Bien, si no quería probarlo, no quería probarlo, ¿Qué podía hacer? -Que sigas pasando un feliz cumpleaños Ranma –sonrió levemente.

El joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró la bolsa y la abrió. Sacó el contenido de la misma -Gracias –respondió contento al ver las muñequeras que le había obsequiado. Ella sólo sonrió débil y caminó en dirección al patio.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al ver las intenciones de ella de salir.

-Le ayudaré a Kasumi con algunas cosas –respondió algo cortante -Sigue con tus preparativos que por lo visto son muchos –mencionó mirando los empaques y bolsas que Ranma traía en las manos y las que estaban en el suelo -Te veo más tarde –anunció y se fue para buscar a su hermana mayor.

_-¿Está enojada?-_pensó con aprensión -¿Por qué se enfada? –pronunció cansado -No dije malo, ¿verdad? –dijo para sí. Suspiró. Ya lo arreglaría más de rato, pensó con desgano.

* * *

_-Olvídalo –dijo seria y dio media vuelta para salir. _

_-Akane –pronunció su nombre ¡Cómo odiaba cuando desistía de pelear! ¿Seguía enojada? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Iba a llorar? ¡Cómo iba a saberlo si lo estaba ignorando! ¡Akane! –alzó la voz a la chica que había salido por la puerta de la cocina -¡Akane regresa que te estoy hablando! –gritó energúmeno -¡Qué mujer tan necia! –exclamó -No sé por qué se enfada. Sólo le dije la verdad-suspiró -¿Qué se supone que es esto? –se dijo mirando con disgusto la olla que estaba sobre la estufa. Se acercó a ella. La medio abrió por unos segundos y olfateó el contenido -Huele bien –dijo asombrado, sin embargo inmediatamente la cerró asustado -Puede ser engañoso y sepa en realidad horrible. Con las creaciones de Akane cualquier cosa puede pasar –abrió la olla completamente y miró el guisado ¿Curry? Se dijo y cayó en cuenta de todo. Era en verdad un cretino. _

* * *

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a cómo reaccionaba ella ahora. Hace dos meses le habría parecido lo más raro del mundo, ahora era distinto… pero a pesar que ya no reaccionaba de forma tan volátil ello no significaba que estaba menos molesta. Sabía que había metido la pata -_¡Aunque no le dije nada malo!_ _Sólo le hice el comentario de ese muy quemado pastel que hizo hace unas semanas -Le dije algo positivo, ¿no?_ –trataba de auto convencerse, pero sabía que no debía engañarse. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la golpeó ligeramente. Suspiró sacando la tensión y miró las cosas que estaban a su alrededor. Frunció el ceño fastidiado. El próximo año se escabulliría de toda esta ridiculez, eso era seguro, pensó para sí mismo tomando todo y tomando dirección hacia el dojo donde seguramente estaba su madre -_¡Inclusive un viaje de entrenamiento como el de mi cumpleaños del año pasado es una mejor idea que esta! ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió a papá algo como eso otra vez? _Eso sería lo mejor, ya se encargaría muy bien de planear para el próximo algo como eso…_ -_Aunque pasar un día normal en su cumpleaños con… -se sonrojó pensando en la idea. Luego sonrió bobamente. Compartir ese día con Akane no le parecería nada mal. Suspiró. Si tan sólo hoy pudiese pasar el día con ella sería el mejor cumpleaños que pudiese tener en toda su vida. Ella era una caja de sorpresas, siempre conseguía sorprenderlo a todo momento. Así siempre eran los momentos que compartía con ella...

* * *

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-interrogó Akane a Ranma al verlo sentarse en la mesa al lado de ella con el platillo que según se negaba a comer. _

_-Creí que no me hablabas –respondió. _

_-Es cierto y yo creí que habías dicho que querías seguir viviendo-_

_El chico no dijo más y miró el plato ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Su estómago ya estaba acostumbrado, ¿Qué más daba? Tomó la cucharada y al hacerlo la chica lo miró expectante._

_-¿Y si no le gusta? –pensó atemorizada mientras seguía mirando al chico. _

_-¡Ya qué! ¡Con el hambre que tengo incluso puedo pasar tus porquerías!–espetó torpemente e introdujo la cuchara en su boca. Parpadeó un par de veces sin expresión, sin decir palabra alguna. _

_-¡Ranma! –exclamó ella al no ver reacción en él Ranma, -¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó alarmada -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Es horrible? ¡Pero si lo probé esta vez! –decía desesperada -¡Di algo! –demandó al chico. _

_-Está bien –contestó tranquilo, a pesar que estaba asombrado y se preguntaba en su mente, ¿cómo Akane había conseguido hacer algo comestible? Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano cuando eso sucedía. _

_-¿Qué? –dijo la chica. _

_-Que sabe bien –dijo a la joven. _

_-¿De verdad? –preguntó entusiasmada. _

_-Se puede comer –dijo simple antes de seguir ingiriendo el platillo. _

_-¿En serio? –dijo contenta con una linda sonrisa. _

_-¿Eh? –articuló al verse sorprendido por ese bonito gesto. Se sintió sonrojar y tuvo miedo que ella lo notara, pero no lo hizo ya que estaba demasiado emocionada por lo que le había dicho ¿Por qué se emocionaba? Ni le había dicho gran cosa, la verdad su respuesta había sido muy fría, pensó con culpabilidad pero a ella parecía no haberle importado. _

_-Creo que te salió bien –mencionó algo sonrojado al verla tan contenta y sonriente -¿Has estado practicando?-preguntó tímido colocando una de sus manos en su cuello. _

_-Un poco –contestó -Me alegra que te gusté –pronunció feliz -Sé que es uno de tus platos favoritos –sentenció con una brillante sonrisa. _

* * *

-Gracias Ukyo –dijo a su amiga que había hecho entrega de su regalo de cumpleaños.

-No hay de qué Ranma –dijo dulce –Eres mi prometido –mencionó sonrojada y el chico se sintió incomodo sintiendo los escalofríos que siempre se hacían presentes cada vez que Ukyo se portaba o le hablaba de esa forma –Por cierto, a principios de año será mi dieciocho aniversario, no lo olvides –guiñó su ojo, esperando la respuesta del chico sin embargo cualquier cosa que pudiese decir Ranma se vio interrumpida por Kodachi.

-¿Crees que Ranma te obsequiara algo? –sonrió burlona -Jo, jo, jo ¡Sigue soñando!-

-Ya viene lo que pasa siempre –dijo con cansancio el señor Tendo.

-Invéntense otra, ¿quieren? –escribió Genma.

-¡Si Ranma hará un regalo! ¡La que lo recibirá seré yo! ¡Su futura esposa! –exclamó Shampoo.

-Jo, jo, jo –río la Rosa Negra -Eso quisieran niñas tontas ¡Mi Ranma nunca les obsequiaría nada a unas chicas como ustedes! –exclamó despectivamente.

-Chicas, ¿por qué no van a "discutirlo" afuera? –sugirió Nabiki -Mientras yo levantaré un par de apuestas aquí –sentenció gustosa la castaña. Hacía tiempo que no hacía algo como esto ¡Una apuesta más! ¿Qué podría pasar?

-¡Vamos! –gritaron las tres decididas y salieron al patio.

-Increíble –musitaron Hiroshi y Daisuke.

-Nunca pueden dejar sus conflictos a un lado –dijo Ranma -Qué niñas tan infantiles –resopló.

-¿Qué les parece si cortamos el pastel? –sugirió la dulce Kasumi.

-Buena idea –dijo contenta Nodoka.

* * *

Akane bajaba las escaleras después de haber atendido una llamada que había recibido hacía como diez minutos en su habitación. Estaba por ir en dirección al dojo cuando escuchó unos ruidos. Parecía que provenían del patio, se dijo y luego se dirigió hacia allá. Al localizar el lugar suspiró con cansancio al ver la escena -Ya empezaron a pelear –movió la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación -¿Ahora por qué pelean? –interrogó Akane a las chicas que detuvieron su enfrentamiento al notar su presencia.

-Peleamos por el derecho de quien sólo recibirá obsequios por parte de Ranma, ¿Entras a la batalla Akane?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó -Es ridículo ¿Cómo pueden pelear por algo así? –dijo con cansancio Akane.

-¿Por qué evades tu realidad Akane Tendo? –dijo Kodachi.

-¿Qué? –pronunció la chica sin comprender.

-Tienes miedo de perder –afirmó con mucha seguridad la gimnasta -Tienes miedo de pelear conmigo-

-Que yo sepa nunca has podido ganarme una pelea –contestó con orgullo Akane.

Kodachi torció la boca al escuchar la verdad de esa aseveración, sin embargo pretendió no haberlo escuchado y sonrió de forma maliciosa –Jo,jo, jo- río -Te haces la orgullosa pretendiendo que tienes mucha dignidad como para pelear con nosotros –hizo una pausa -Pero la realidad es que muy en el fondo sabes que Ranma nunca te preferirá a ti y mucho menos te obsequiara algo –río de nuevo –Así que no te queda más remedio que aceptarlo-

-Tengo entendido que a ustedes nunca les ha dado nada –mencionó la chica de cabello negro azulado.

-Es verdad –mencionó Shampoo -Pero si Ranma no nos ha obsequiado nada a ninguna de nosotras, mucho menos a ti Akane –la miró despectivamente.

-Es cierto, sin ofender Akane pero Ranma siempre ha dejado muy claro que no eres su tipo –afirmó franca Ukyo.

-No sabes cocinar, eres torpe, tienes un carácter terrible – enumeró Shampoo -Sin mencionar que eres demasiado violenta –dijo con burla la chica.

-Mira quien habla –río Akane de manera sarcástica mirando a la joven china que hizo oídos sordos al comentario.

-Shampoo tampoco tienes que ser tan honesta ¿sabes? –dijo con mesura Ukyo según ella tratando de ayudar a Akane aunque de todas maneras la castaña también acababa de insultar a la menor de las Tendo.

-Sólo digo lo que he escuchado decir a Ranma –dijo con inocencia la chica del cabello lavanda.

-Jo, jo, jo –río con burla Kodachi -Con tales características ¿Por qué mi amado Ranma llegaría a sentir algo por ti? –sentenció maliciosamente mirando a Akane.

-Al menos yo nunca he tenido que pelear para llamar su atención –pronunció con una sonrisa llena de orgullo Akane y todas le miraron enfadadas. Había tocado un punto sensible que todas ellas negaban pero sabían que era verdad -Aunque ¿saben?-las chicas le miraron con interés al notar el tono -Tienen razón en una cosa, ¿por qué Ranma llegaría a obsequiarme algo? –sonrió con amargura -Jamás me ha regalado nada en todo este tiempo, ni tendría por qué hacerlo tampoco–fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar para entrar a la casa.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste Shampoo! –acusó la castaña -Tampoco se trataba de hacerla sentir así-

-¿Lo que yo hice? –dijo con indignación la amazona -¿Qué hay de "no eres su tipo" eh?-

-Bueno, alguien tenía que decirle la verdad –se justificó -¡Pero no lo hice como tú! No había necesidad de ser tan hiriente –reclamó la castaña.

-¡Ya basta de charla! –gritó Kodachi -Tenemos que seguir con esto o ¿Acaso tienen miedo? –dijo mordaz.

-¡Cuando quieras! –expresaron las dos chicas.

* * *

_-Creo que te salió bien –mencionó algo sonrojado al verla tan contenta y sonriente -¿Has estado practicando?-preguntó tímido colocando una de sus manos en su cuello. _

_-Un poco –contestó -Me alegra que te gusté –pronunció feliz -Sé que es uno de tus platos favoritos –sentenció con una brillante sonrisa. _

_-Ah- -Gracias –río nerviosamente cuando vio su dulce sonrisa. Era tan linda y tierna, pensó con calor en su corazón -No debiste haberte molestado, en seri- ¡Au! –se quejó-¡Por qué hiciste eso! –reclamó. _

_-Esa herida está muy fea –mencionó con preocupación mirando la herida de su brazo._

_-He tenido peores, no te pre-_

_-Espera-_

_-¿A dónde-la palabra murió en su boca cuando desapareció ¿Por qué tenía que abandonarlo? Se preguntó molesto y siguió comiendo del plato. Momentos más tarde vio a Akane regresar con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. La chica se sentó y abrió la caja. _

_-Deja eso –dijo al mucho que obedeció y dejo su plato en la mesa -Acércate –sugirió. _

_-¿Có-? –apenas articuló y algo en él se agitó -¿Có-cómo di –tartamudeó –dices? _

_-Acerca tu mejilla –pronunció con tranquilidad. _

_-Yo…-se puso de los mil colores ante la idea de sentir sus labios sobre su mejilla -¡No es que no quiera! –trató de explicar a la sorprendida muchacha que enseguida lo miró extraño -Pero –dijo incómodo y no porque no deseara que… Es decir… si ella quería, él no haría para detenerla, pero… -¿Ahora? –preguntó nervioso mirando hacia ambos lados para revisar que nadie estuviera cerca. Al parecer tenían luz verde, pero no dudaba que como siempre se aparecería alguien interrumpiéndoles. Lo mejor sería sugerirle que más tarde lo esperara en el tejado como cuando… Se sintió sonrojar aún más. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro ¿En qué estaba? ¡Sí! Lo mejor sería ir para allá. Ahí se sentirían más libres y ella podría darle todos los besos que quisiera. Se acaloró todavía más ante el pensamiento de ella besándolo. Era aterrador, sin embargo no por ello la idea era menos atractiva ¡Lo besaría! ¡Claro!... Lo besaría… después de que él huyera y le diese tres vueltas al vecindario antes de que estuviese listo y tomase valor para recibir el beso o besos... Tragó duro cuando la vio acercarse ¿Era en serio? ¿Acaso iba -¡Au! –exclamó dolorido cuando sintió el alcohol sobre el rasguño en su mejilla -¡Ah! –volvió a quejarse -¿Podrías ser más delicada?-requirió con el ceño fruncido ¿Y pensar que creía que le daría un beso de bienvenida? Si como no. _

_-¿Y tú podrías ser menos delicado? –dijo ella tomando otra bola de algodón. _

_-¡Oye! –reclamó cuando se vio insultado. _

_-No te muevas -ordenó y el chico de mala gana obedeció -¿Y…-_

_-¿Mmm? –articuló aun pensando en la decepción de no recibir ese beso. _

_¿Cómo estuvo –pronunció mientras seguía limpiando el rostro de Ranma –¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –preguntó finalmente -No pudimos hablar-_

_-Es que un buzón me lo impidió –respondió sarcástico. _

_-Hmph –ahora siguió con la herida de su brazo. _

_-¿Tú cómo crees que estuvo?-dijo irónico a la chica -Seis meses con Ryoga, Mousse y Shampoo, date una idea. Además de mi papá, claro- _

_-Puedo imaginarlo –respondió ella -Sobre todo Shampoo –dijo esto último con evidente enojo. _

_-¿Estás celosa? –preguntó con sorna. _

_-¡No! –exclamó y se dedicó a seguir limpiando las heridas. _

_-¡Au! –se quejó cuando sintió que ella a propósito había restregado el algodón en uno de los cortes. _

_-¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? –interrogó frunciendo el ceño mientras ponía un pequeño parche en su rostro. _

_-Sí, claro- _

_-Ash -resopló -¿Y qué tal…-tentó -¿Te- -Te deshicist-_

_-Aja –respondió, comprendiendo a que se refería. _

_-Vaya…-mencionó con suavidad -Qué bien –le sonrió. _

_-Ya te lo había dicho en la carta –mencionó una de las noticias, la más importante de todos los sucesos y detalles que habían compartido en esos seis meses a través de las letras. _

_-Lo sé –respondió -Pero llegué a preguntármelo de nuevo ya que tío Genma regresó com-_

_-Ya conoces a mi papá, como siempre hizo una tontería y no pudo deshacerse del panda-_

_-Pobre –lamentó. _

_-No lo creas, pienso que no le desagrada tanto su mal –dijo con cierto humor. _

_-Creo que es cierto –río levemente. _

_-Sí –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. _

_-Me alegro mucho por ti –dijo con dulzura -Sé cuánto lo deseabas-_

_-Gracias –respondió con amabilidad. _

_-Ya estás listo –anunció la joven que ya había terminado de curar sus heridas. _

_-Sí…-_

_-Supongo que quieres descansar –hizo una pausa-Ha sido un día demasiado agitado- Deberí-_

_-Descansaré más tarde –contrarió. _

_-Pero, Ranm-_

_-Toma –le interrumpió cuando le entregó una pequeña bolsa de tela que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. _

_-¿Y esto? –preguntó observando lo que le habría entregado. _

_-Espero que te guste –mencionó algo cohibido -Ábrela –indicó que tirará de las cuerdas del pequeño morral y ella obedeció -No es gran cosa, per-_

_-Qué bonito –expresó encantada una sacar la cadena con un dije de esmeralda. _

_-Cuando lo vi pensé e –se calló -¿Te gusta? –preguntó. _

_-Sí –respondió encantada -Mucho-_

_-Lamento no haber traído algo mejor –se disculpó apenado -Pero ya conoces a los que me acompañaban –mencionó fastidiado -Apenas pude escabullirme para comprarlo y que no me vieran- -Ni lo vieran tampoco –dijo con cansancio. _

_-No –negó rápidamente con la cabeza -Es perfecto -sonrió -¿Me lo pones?-_

_-¿Eh? –casi cae al suelo cuando vio a la chica de espaldas y como se retiraba el incipiente cabello que apenas alcanzaba a rozarle cuello para colocarle la cadena del dije -¿Por favor? –pidió con su mano abierta sosteniendo el objeto para que lo tomara -¿Ranma?-pronunció su nombre al no obtener respuesta. _

_El joven tomó el dije -Ya, ya, ahor –se resbaló de sus manos la cadena, pero la atrapó en el aire. Tragó duro -Espera –dijo algo turbado mientras seguía mirando el revés de esa nívea y suave nuca que estaba frente a él. Volvió a tragar saliva. Qué bueno que no lo estaba mirando. Con manos temblorosas abrió el broche, colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello y aseguró la misma. _

_-¡Ya está! –exclamó, escapándosele una risa nerviosa. _

_-Qué bueno… ¿verdad? –dijo con extrañeza al voltear, ¿Qué le pasaba a Ranma? Pensaba mirando al incómodo chico que estaba a su lado. _

_-Gracias –pronunció contenta mirando la gema. _

_-Vaya –dijo con incomodidad poniendo su mano sobre su cuello -Creo que sí se te ve bien –pronunció satisfecho. _

_-Sí –dijo sonriente mirando el collar. _

_-Sólo sé discreta con ello, ¿de acuerdo? –sugirió y la sonrisa de la joven se desdibujo -Al menos hasta que pase un tiempo- _

_-Oh –articuló -Entiendo –dijo en voz poco audible, bajando la mirada. _

_-¡No, no, no! –pronunció desesperado –¡No me lo tomes a mal! –buscó su rostro para que lo mirara –Es que…-le faltó la respiración cuando lo miró con la mirada entristecida ¡Inclusive triste era linda! Ahora fue el turno de él de bajar la mirada -Ya sabes cómo son todos en esta casa –apretó su puño con fuerza -Además de otr-_

_-No te preocupes –le aseguró, aunque todavía se encontraba afligida por ello. _

_-¡No es por mí Akane! –explicó -Es por ti -afirmó -Qué más quisiera que pudieses lucirlo con toda libertad ahora, pero indiscutiblemente lo sabrán y no q-_

_-Tranquilo –sonrió levemente –Está bien –aseguró y guardó el dije en debajo de su blusa. _

_-Akane –le llamó. _

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Es que…-se calló. _

_-¿Qué pasa? –se acercó un poco más a él. _

_-Ah –articuló algo nervioso -Es que yo…- _

_-¡Akane podrías ayudarnos acá arriba! –se escuchó la voz de Kasumi que provenía de la planta alta. _

_Los dos suspiraron resignados, ¿Por qué siempre tenían que-_

_-¡Akane! –esta vez se escuchó la voz de Nabiki. _

_-Ve –le dijo el chico. _

_-Te veré luego –sonrió levemente, se levantó y luego salió de la sala. _

_-Claro…-contesto -Akane…-dijo su nombre con suavidad -Sólo quería decirte –hizo una pausa -Sólo quería decirte que te extrañé mucho –pronunció en un suspiro. Nunca se lo pudo decir en sus cartas. Se lo diría después cuando tuvieran otro momento a solas, pensó. Por supuesto que no se lo dijo. _

* * *

-Déjalo mamá –sugirió a su madre que estaba limpiando junto con él el dojo. Hacía una hora que todos los invitados se habían marchado.

-Claro que no –hizo un ademán negativo con su mano.

-Está bien –le quitó de las manos la bolsa donde estaba depositando la basura -Ve a descansar-

-De acuerdo –sonrió a su hijo -Qué descanses –le abrazó.

-Tú igual –musitó a su madre que luego salió para desaparecer de su vista. El joven siguió recogiendo los restos.

-Oh Ranma –la escuchó de nuevo y la vio en la entrada.

-¿Sí? –preguntó extrañado de verla.

¿Te gustó tu cumpleaños? –preguntó con esperanza.

-Claro –aseguró con una sonrisa. Su madre le devolvió el gesto y luego se retiró para dejarlo solo –Claro…–dijo en un suspiro pensando en el cumpleaños que sí le habría gustado tener, un día al lado de Akane, sólo ellos dos… tal vez el siguiente podría ser así…

* * *

La joven terminó de llenar unos cuantos papeles. Se talló con el revés de su mano el rostro. Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio. Caminó hacia su cómoda y sacó algo de ropa. Necesitaba un baño para relajarse. Esbozó una sonrisa que contrastaba enormemente con la tristeza de sus ojos. Luego tomó la liga que estaba en su muñeca derecha y con ella se hizo una diminuta cola de caballo con el cabello que apenas le comenzaba. Suspiró. Necesitaba un baño. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Salió de la habitación con su ropa en mano, cerró la puerta y al hacerlo cayó de su escritorio uno de los papeles que había utilizado el cual en el margen decía:

_Solicitud de ingreso de la Universidad de Kioto. _

* * *

Notas: ¡Oh, oh! Se vienen los problemas en serio.

¡Ya quedó este cap! ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews para saberlo ;)

Haré unas cuantas notitas. En primera el regreso de Ranma, no acabó la cosa cuando se desmayó jajaja. Me pareció genial combinar el presente con ese "pasado" entre las escenas.

Otra cosa, ya sabemos qué pasó con el dije. Sí se le dio, pero que feo que no pueda usarlo con libertad, el no poder decir mi prometido me lo regaló. Creo que es muy duro y esa realidad golpeó a Akane en este cap. Pobrecita :(. Es algo triste que Akane no pueda lucir nada de lo que Ranma le regale ya que el trio de locas y no prometidas de hecho, ya que en mi opinión personal no son prometidas, nunca lo permitirá. De verdad nunca las he considerado prometidas. Aunque el término prometida se pega después de leer tanto fanfiction. Por lo general procuro no decirles así ya que desde que veía la serie Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi me han parecido unas entrometidas más bien. Ni siquiera la idea de prometidas me pasaba por la cabeza, ya que Akane es la única prometida oficial. No sé ustedes xD, pero así pienso. La única que me cae bien y siento simpatía es por Ukyo, es la que podría considerarse como "amiga" de Akane.

También otra cosa hice mención de algo importante, Kodachi no es más hábil o fuerte que Akane, de hecho de las cuatro, la más débil es Kodachi, aunque no por ello es menos tramposa xD

Por último ojalá se hayan fijado en unos detallitos que puse por aquí y por acá, si los notaron, entonces esperen más de ello xD

Gracias **Isakura Tendo, Anngel**, **ka-chan**, **Akai27, ****Akane Tsukino de Kou** y **RosemaryAlejandra** por sus reviews del cap pasado :)


	6. Chapter 6

-Buenas tardes Dr. Tofu –saludó Akane asomándose por la puerta del consultorio.

-Akane, hola –saludó con alegría el quiropráctico -¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien – respondió amena -¿Y usted?-

-Excelente –respondió –Pasa –hizo un gesto con su mano.

-Gracias –la joven entró al lugar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No te habrás lastimado o sí? –preguntó.

-No, para nada –movió la cabeza de forma negativa -A decir verdad tengo un par de meses que no practico en realidad –dijo con algo de reserva.

-¿En serio?-dijo algo incrédulo-¿Akane Tendo descuidando su entrenamiento?-

-No se asuste –esclareció con humor -Es sólo que he estado ocupada-

-Entonces quiero saber sobre ello ¿Qué te parece si tomamos una taza de té y conversamos un rato? –le invitó amable.

-Eso es justamente lo que quiero hacer -sonrió -Hace mucho que no sé nada de usted. Tiene tiempo que no nos visita –le acusó y el hombre se sonrojó por ello -De hecho Kasumi me lo comentó el otro día -

-¿E-en se-serio?-preguntó con las gafas enceguecidas de tan sólo escuchar el nombre de la joven -¿Ka-su-sumi dijo eso? –tartamudeó.

La chica río levemente ante su reacción –Así es –

* * *

-¿Kioto? –dijo boquiabierto.

-Sí -respondió entusiasta -¿Qué piensa?-

-Vaya –mencionó con algo de sorpresa -Me dejas sin palabras…-abrió la boca un par de veces antes de volver a la plática. La pequeña Akane sí que lo había sorprendido. Nunca se habría esperado algo así –Bueno, te felicito por no conformarte –trató de hablar con ánimo -La Universidad de Kioto es excelente, en especial en el área médica… es genial –sonrió de forma vacilante, cosa que no le gustó nada a la joven.

-¿Pero? –completó la chica.

-Akane –calló por un momento antes de volver a hablar - ¿Has dicho algo de esto a tu familia?-interrogó a la chica -Kioto no está a la vuelta de la esquina que digamos-

-Sé a lo que se refiere –bajó un poco la mirada.

-Siempre has vivido en tu casa –mencionó -Con tu padre y tus hermanas –hizo una pausa -Esto va ser muy sorpresivo para ellos-

-Lo sé…-dijo aprensiva -Pero es lo que quiero hacer –pronunció con determinación.

-¿Por qué no la Universidad de Tokio? -sugirió el hombre -Está demás hablarte de su nivel de excelencia –mencionó - Asimismo estarías cerca de casa. Puede ser una buena opción-

-Lo es –respondió -Pero Kioto es mejor en el área médica –contrarió algo seria Akane. El hombre supo que no se había tomado nada bien el comentario.

-Tienes razón –dijo Tofu antes de sonreír -Si te estás decidiendo por Kioto es por un motivo importante. Comprendo-

-Gracias –contestó.

-No me queda más que desearte lo mejor –dijo con cordialidad.

-Bueno, todavía no estoy adentro de forma oficial –pronunció cohibida. No debía tampoco confiarse demasiado ni hacer muchos planes -Aún falta para el examen de admisión, entre otras cosas-

-Estoy seguro que estarás dentro –dijo convencido.

-¿De verdad lo cree? -preguntó con esperanza.

-De verdad –volvió a sonreírle -Sólo ve planeando como decirlo lo más pronto posible antes de que en verdad falte poco tiempo y los tomes desprevenidos –aconsejó. Sólo un par de meses más y serían los exámenes de admisión a las universidades.

-Lo haré, no se preocupe –la chica se levantó del sillón y puso su bolso en su hombro –Ya quiero ver como tratan de convencerme que no lo haga –hizo una mueca de dolor de sólo pensar en lo "bien" que se tomarían la noticia.

-Eres Akane Tendo, nadie te hará desistir de tus planes –dijo con humor.

-¿Tan terca soy? –preguntó algo avergonzada.

-Es una virtud en ocasiones –el hombre río levemente y la joven se sonrojó por ello. Luego ella sonrió y emitió una risita.

-Que tenga bue -no completó la oración ya que escuchó un ruido proveniente de afuera, del árbol que se encontraba en el patio -¿Qué fue eso? –dijo la chica caminando hacia la ventana. Miró hacia afuera pero no vio nada, además que ya estaba algo oscuro.

-Probablemente fue un gatito –mencionó muy seguro el quiropráctico.

-Puede ser –respondió -Que tenga muy buenas noches doctor –sonrió dulce.

-Igualmente Akane –le devolvió el gesto.

-Adiós –se despidió antes de dar media vuelta para así tomar su camino.

-¿Akane? –escuchó la voz de Tofu.

-¿Sí? –volteó y se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

-Respecto a eso –hizo alusión a la universidad -Además de tu padre y tus hermanas –hizo una breve pausa -Considera que otros también pueden ser sorprendidos por tu decisión –sentenció.

-Doctor…-pronunció la joven sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Piénsalo bien –le interrumpió y la joven sólo lo miró -Que tengas buenas noches –pronunció amable.

-Gracias –contestó. Se despidió con su mano y emprendió el camino a casa.

* * *

-Y esta fue cuando visitamos Osaka hace un par de años –señaló Kasumi la fotografía donde estaban ella, con su padre y hermanas.

-Akane se ve tan diferente –dijo Nodoka al ver una Akane de aproximadamente quince años de edad con cabellera larga -No menos linda por supuesto, eso nunca -esclareció -Pero sí que la hace lucir distinta-

-Sí, ¿verdad?-sonrió dulce Kasumi -Ahora que hablamos de ello, he notado que Akane se está dejando crecer otra vez su cabello, ¿A qué se deberá?-

_CRACK_

Las tres miraron en dirección donde había provenido el sonido -¿Qué pasó? –interrogó Nodoka a su hijo el cual estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Nada –respondió el chico arrojando el lápiz quebrado con el que estaba haciendo esa tarea extra de matemáticas que se había ganado por dormirse en clase. Tomó su mochila para sacar otro.

-Si tú lo dices –le dio por su lado a su hijo –Oh, como les decía se ve muy bonita –retomó la charla Nodoka –Sea del largo que lo use se verá encantadora, aunque un cambio le sienta muy bien a todo mundo –dijo sonriente.

-Los cambios siempre son buenos –intervino Nabiki –Además Akane no va a quedarse con el mismo peinado toda la vida –explicó -De hecho yo también estoy pensando en ello –tomó un mechón de su propia cabellera -Es normal cambiar-

-Sigo diciendo que ambos estilos le quedan de maravilla –pronunció encantada sin dejar de ver la foto -¿No crees Ranma?-

-¿Qué? –pronunció el joven con irritación alzando la vista para ver a su madre, ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir respecto a esas tonterías de mujeres? Toda esa charla ya lo tenía mareado.

-¿No crees que Akane se ve muy linda en esta fotografía? –pronunció Nodoka contenta mostrándole la toma de una alegre Akane con sus cabellos al aire en una pose realmente encantadora que parecía que en realidad estaba muy orgullosa de ser la dueña de ese cabello tan abundante y sedoso. Contempló por unos segundos la foto y frunció el ceño con fastidio.

-No –respondió serio.

-¿Cómo dices? –requirió Nodoka algo sorprendida.

-Que no se ve bien –contestó sin abandonar su tono molesto -De hecho se ve menos agraciada –dijo secamente.

-Ranma, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? –regañó la mujer a su hijo.

-Es la verdad –se levantó indiferente de la mesa, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo para salir al patio. Su buena disposición de hacer la dichosa tarea se había ido por el caño. Eso se ganaba por decidirse a hacer ello rodeado de mujeres que no se callaban ni un instante.

-¡Ranma! –exclamó la madre del chico al ver que había desaparecido del jardín.

-Tía, déjalo –pronunció Nabiki -Ranma siempre dice cosas como esas –restó importancia la castaña.

-Seguramente tuvo un mal día –aseguró con tranquilidad la mayor de las Tendo. Por lo general Ranma no contestaba así a su madre. Ya se le pasaría.

-Últimamente ha tenido muchos malos días –dijo apesadumbrada pensando en el asunto que todavía lo estaba atosigando, sin embargo eso -No es nada varonil –pronunció molesta -No es nada varonil que se exprese de esa manera –sentenció como era usual. El que Ranma estuviera molesto no lo eximía de guardar una compostura gallarda y respetuosa. Esto ya era una problemática muy fuerte que estaba entorpeciendo la vida de su hijo. Y ella iba a tomar cartas en el asunto para resolver esa dificultad.

* * *

Se encontraba peinando su cabello e hizo hacia atrás las hebras que ya le hacían cosquillas en el cuello. Volvió a peinar su cabellera pero esta vez con los dedos, examinó las crecidas puntas. Dejo de hacerlo y devolvió el mechón a su lugar ¿Qué hora era? Miró el reloj que estaba cerca de su cama, eran casi las dos. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, buscando algunas cosas que necesitaría para estudiar en la biblioteca, ¿dónde estaba esa calculadora? Se preguntaba mientras movía cada una de las cosas que estaban contenidas ahí y las sacó para darse mejor acceso. Continuó buscando hasta que la encontró. Tomó el bolso que se llevaría e introdujo la calculadora dentro del mismo. Después con prisa metió el desorden que había dejado sobre la mesa de estudio, lo acomodaría cuando regresara más tarde. Introdujo todo sin el menor cuidado y al parecer ello no había sido una buena idea ya que el torpe cajón no cerraba bien –Rayos –musitó con molestia y volvió a empujar contra el mismo para que este se cerrara pero el contenedor se oponía a ello. Una vez más empujó con más fuerza y finalmente se cerró. Sonrió satisfecha y verificó que estuviera bien cerrado, trató de tirar un poco para abrirlo pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Estaba atascado –Pfff –resopló y frunció el ceño. Tiró de nuevo pero no sucedió nada. Algo estaba obstruyendo la salida del cajón –No me vas a ganar maldita cosa –sentenció la chica. Jaló otra vez el contenedor con mucha más fuerza – ¡Ou! –se quejó cuando se hubo en el suelo con el vacío cajón en sus manos –Genial –pronunció irónica al ver todos los objetos que había guardado esparcidos por toda su habitación –Ash –articuló molesta, se sentó en el suelo y luego prosiguió a levantar las cosas.

Lo primero que tomó fueron unas cuantas libretas de notas las cuales ya estaban llenas, ¿Por qué las estaba guardando? Tendría que hacer una limpieza en su cuarto pronto. Prosiguió recolectando los objetos, uno de ellos era una cámara vieja de esas que se usan con rollo, ¿Para qué seguir guardando esto? Resopló. Continuó recogiendo unos cuantos bolígrafos y lápices junto con algunas cuantas tarjetas que había recibido en algunos de sus cumpleaños pasados. Las puso dentro del torpe cajón. Estaba por terminar de recoger, sólo faltaban esas dos pequeñas cajas que estaban cerca de su cama, una de color rojo y la otra era de un color amarillo. Las tomó en sus manos. Abrió una y luego la otra revelando el contenido de las mismas. A simple vista el contenido era idéntico, sin embargo si se observaban cuidadosamente podría apreciarse cuan distintas eran. Sacó lo que había en la caja roja. Era un enorme fajo de maltratados sobres. Abrazó el atado contra su pecho con gran contentamiento, como si se tratara de un gran tesoro mientras sonreía con ternura y cerraba los ojos con complacencia por un momento. Suspiró, abrió los ojos y volvió a sonreír dulce. Con delicadeza puso el montón de sobres en su regazo. Luego sin mucha premura ni gran emoción sacó lo que estaba dentro de la caja amarilla. También era un fajo de sobres pero estos estaban impecables, De no ser por el sello postal y la abertura que se encontraba en la parte superior podría suponerse que los mismos todavía no se hubiesen mandado al correo.

* * *

Lo que Ranma en realidad se refería acerca de que una Akane de cabello largo se veía mal era mentira. Aunque le gustaba más su cabellera corta, no podía decir que el cabello largo la hacía lucir horrorosa. La había conocido de esa forma y aun así le había parecido una chica muy bonita. Más bien su comentario iba dirigido a lo que ello representaba. Frunció el ceño pensando en el enamoramiento que Akane sentía por el Dr. Tofu. Había pensado que la posibilidad de un futuro Akane-Tofu estaba muerta y enterrada, pero… ahora la duda lo estaba matando ¿Y si esa ilusión no estaba ni tan muerta ni tan enterrada como él creía? Sintió un terrible malestar debido a la idea. Se rascó la cabeza. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, las mujeres les encantan los cambios de imagen, los peinados y todas esas tonterías… pero… Pero Akane no necesitaba nada de eso –Si se ve bien con su cabello corto –mencionó con tristeza ¿Por qué se estaba dejando crecer el cabello otra vez? -musitó con enojo ¿Acaso quería gustarle de nuevo al doctor? Pensó con desagrado e inmediatamente sintiendo celos del amable quiropráctico que ahora consideraba su amigo. No era bobo, sabía que Akane había mantenido su cabellera larga para lucir femenina, "como toda una bonita y delicada princesa" –hizo una mueca de fastidio -para su amado Tofu. Akane era muy parecida a sus hermanas, en especial a Kasumi.

¿Por qué fue a visitarlo y se reunió con él en esa cita tan "amigable"? ¿Por qué se sonrojó cuando le dijo lo que fuera que le hubiese dicho? Apretó sus puños volviendo a pensar en el hombre y en las posibilidades de un romance entre él y Akane ¡No! Esto no podía ser en serio. Esto lo arruinaría todo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente el Dr. Tofu? Ese terreno diferente a Ryoga, Kuno, la población masculina de Furinkan y de los alrededores o inclusive… Shinnosuke. Gruñó al evocar al olvidadizo chico que también había sido una gran amenaza para él… pero ahora el doctor otra vez, ¿Qué posibilidades tendría de competir contra el Dr. Tofu? Ninguna. Cero. Estaba a años luz de estar a su nivel. El tipo era perfecto. Era un "médico", en cierto sentido. Las chicas aman a los doctores, ¿cierto? Además era bien parecido, amable y sobre todo un sujeto maduro que nunca la haría molestar de la forma tan boba en que él la molestaba. Si entonces… ella quería estar con el doctor, bueno… se haría a un lado. Sintió una enorme tristeza de sólo pensarlo en ello, pero si eso ocurría, él no tendría más remedio que marcharse de la ciudad para nunca más regresar. Y cumpliría ello, no era un sujeto indeciso como Ryoga.

Se marcharía porque no soportaría verla con él ni con otro. No se interpondría entre ellos a pesar de lo mucho que podría doler… si ella era feliz, entonces él también, o intentaría no estropear su felicidad, se dijo con convicción… ¡Pero! -frunció el entrecejo ¡-Pero eso era en el caso de que si se interesaba en él otra vez! O si Akane mostraba interés en otro hombre, cosa que hasta ahora no había pasado…

¿Pero que sabía él ahora de ella? Suspiró y sus ojos se tornaron tristes. Con sus cambios de actitud, "portándose madura" y olvidándose de que existía. Olvidándose de "jugar con él". Extrañaba tanto pelear con ella, que se enfadara, que lo persiguiera para darle su merecido por haberla insultado o lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho para molestarla. Era la única forma que conocía de estar cerca de ella sin sentirse ridículo, cursi o fuera de lugar. Aunque ello era irónico. Ahora que lo pensaba esa conducta era bastante ridícula para un chico… bueno… para un hombre de su edad… ya no era un niño. Akane y él habían dejado de ser niños… y no estaba seguro para donde iría lo suyo ahora con esos cambios. Ya no estaba tan convencido de la idea que se había hecho respecto a su futuro. La misma idea que hace un par de meses había pensado en ese mismo lugar.

¡Todo era culpa de esa niña! ¡Todo era culpa de Akane! Si no se le hubiera metido esa idea de cambiar, que por cierto no sabía de donde la había sacado, todo seguiría siendo como antes y serían felices como siempre. Se cruzó de brazos orgulloso -Akane boba –masculló antes de lanzar un "Hmph". Aunque… ¿eran felices? –se preguntó al recostarse sobre el techo. No vivían aburridos eso era claro, ¿Pero eso significaba que eran muy felices? Se preguntó con desanimo.

No podía echarle toda la culpa a Akane sobre lo que estaba ocurriéndoles ahora. Nunca se habían sentado a hablar sobre lo que tenían, ¿Cómo ella iba a estar al tanto de sus inquietudes si él no tenía el valor de enfrentarla ni para hablarle? No tenían que hablar de ello ahora, pero podrían conversar y pasar tiempo juntos, ¿no? Hace mucho que no conversaban de forma larga y tendida como antes. Bien… ella ahora se mostraba ocupada. Estudiando todo el tiempo como si su vida pendiera de ello ¡Bah! ¡Estudiar! ¡Qué tonterías! Ni necesitaba estudiar demasiado para entrar a la Metro. Si él estaba convencido que aprobaría con solo estudiar una semana antes del examen ¡Cuanto y más Akane! Akane era capaz de aprobar satisfactoriamente esa dichosa prueba. Se levantó del tejado, caminó hacia al rumbo de la habitación de la chica en la que estaba pensando. Tendría que ceder un poco y tragarse el orgullo de ser avergonzado, pero si deseaba que hubiera algún avance tendría que hacerlo. Invitarle una bebida y un pastel o un helado… o tal vez salir al cine podría ayudarles ¡Eso estaba perfecto! El cine era una buena idea. El ver una cinta era excusa perfecta. Eso claro argumentando que tenía muchas ganas de ver una película, no porque quisiera salir con ella o algo parecido. Se asomó de cabeza por la ventana y la vio. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro pero pronto se desdibujó cuando la chica, con bolso en mano, salió por la puerta del cuarto sin siquiera notar que estaba observándola –_Torpe –_pensó con enojo para sí.Seguramente se iría a estudiar a la biblioteca como ya era costumbre. Resopló. Abrió la ventana y de un grácil movimiento entró al cuarto.

No sabía la razón por la que había entrado sin estar Akane ahí. Antes también había entrado sin estar ella ahí, pero tenía razones para haberlo hecho. Sin embargo esta vez sólo hizo caso a sus impulsos, ¿Ahora qué? Se dijo estirando los brazos y sin saber que exactamente hacer se sentó en su cama. Era cómoda, nunca se había percatado de ello. Se atrevió a recostarse sobre el colchón. Estrechó su cuerpo, puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca y se relajó un momento sintiendo el confort del edredón y el colchón. Era como estar recostado sobre una nube. Bueno, había dormido casi toda su vida en el suelo, tal vez se debía a ello.

¡Vaya! Que diferentes, en cierto sentido, eran las vidas de ambos. Akane había estado en casa toda la vida, mientras él había pasado la suya en el camino, hasta ahora por supuesto que se encontraba establecido en un hogar -¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiese quedado a vivir con mamá? –pensó en voz alta. No era la primera vez que había pensado en ello. De hecho últimamente se lo cuestionaba más. De nuevo pensó en la posibilidad de haber conocido a Akane ¿Se habrían conocido antes? ¿De otra manera? ¿Una mucho más amigable que les hubiera ahorrado todo el enredo en el que siempre habían estado? ¿Y si hubieran tenido una vida sin todas cosas raras como las que estaban acostumbrados ya? ¿Qué tal una existencia sin auto proclamadas prometidas, sin locos pretendientes ni rencorosos rivales? Tal vez se hubiesen conocido en la niñez o en su adolescencia temprana… o quien sabe… Aunque, a decir verdad una vida sin caos sonaba muy aburrida.

Se levantó de la cama, se recargó ligeramente sobre el escritorio y sintió que algo cayó del mismo al suelo y lo empujo ligeramente hacia adelante -¡Yo no fui! –exclamó al ver la parte exterior de un cajón del mueble y unas cuantas cosas que habían salido del mismo en el piso -¡Rayos! –expresó al agacharse y tratar de componer la gaveta – ¡Ni siquiera lo toqué! –lamentó.

Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que alguien curiosamente entrara y le echara la culpa de ello, eso claro antes del interrogatorio acerca de ¿Por qué estaba en el cuarto de Akane? ¿Y solo? Además de que en un dos por tres todo mundo se hiciera presente y escuchará cosas como: "Ranma eres tan varonil al vigilar tan gallardamente el dormitorio de tu prometida". "¡Ranma al fin te estás tomando muy en serio el entrenamiento! ¡Tu maestro está muy orgulloso de ti!". "Definitivamente se está haciendo a la idea de la vida de casados. No te preocupes hijo, cuando se casen tendrán una habitación más amplia". "Mi muchacho está ansioso, este matrimonio tiene que realizarse ya". "Ranma, recuerda que todavía es tu prometida, no es correcto que husmees en su habitación". "Por diez mil yens no le diré nada a Akane". -¡No! –exclamó horrorizado pensando en todo ese escenario. Desesperado introdujo todo sin el menor cuidado, tomó la parte exterior del cajón que se había caído y con fuerza le dio duro con su puño a modo de martillo sellando la gaveta ¡Fiu! Al parecer había dado resultado. ¡Claro que había dado resultado! Se sacudió con triunfo sus manos ¡Bah! No hay nada imposible para Ranma Saotome, se dijo con una sonrisa egocéntrica levantándose del suelo para abrir la ventana, pero…

-_Paf _–escuchó el azote de la madera contra el piso.

-¡Torpe cajón! –exclamó con enojo posicionándose frente al descubierto y atiborrado apartado el cual estaba a poco de reventar – ¡Ahora vas a ver! –dijo con convicción tomando la tabla de madera –No me vas ganar maldita co- ¡Au! –se quejó cuando algo lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza – ¡Pero qué! –dijo cuando tomó lo que había golpeado su rostro. Era una caja de metal color rojo.

-¿Mmm?-articuló mirando el objeto de tan singular tonalidad ¿Qué es esto?-pronunció el joven. Agitó la caja para saber si algo estaba ahí dentro ya que el peso del contenido se sentía muy ligero. Se puso más cómodo, sentándose en el piso mirando con suma atención el objeto ¿Qué podría estar guardado ahí? Su mente trabajó rápido pensando en algunas posibilidades hasta que llegó a una que era muy probable ¿Serían esas cosas de niña? Se preguntó haciendo una mueca de horror y nauseas, soltando bruscamente el objeto como si este produjera algún mal. Tal vez lo que estaba dentro eran cosas de ese estilo. Después de todo era la habitación de Akane, era lo más normal que guardara esas "cosas de niña" en algún lugar. –Espera –agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro -¿Qué estoy haciendo?-se preguntó con disgusto – ¿Estoy husmeando en las cosas de Akane? -se preguntó -¡No puede ser! –dijo reprobándose a sí mismo e inmediatamente dándose un golpe en el rostro –Yo no soy como el maestro ni como Ryoga –dijo con molestia. Esto no era correcto. Tendría que poner esa cosa de nuevo en su lugar, se dijo con intenciones de depositar la cajita de donde había salido, pero…

-¿Qué es lo que hay aquí dentro? –dijo curioso –Bien, no lo sabré hasta que de un vistazo –pronunció el joven –Sólo uno pequeño –río nerviosamente -Eso no es sobrepasar los límites –se convencía a sí mismo. Suspiró –Espero que no sean esas cosas femeninas –dijo con temor. Abrió con sumo cuidado el broche. Puso una mano sobre sus ojos. Quitó la tapa. Cuando lo hizo entreabrió un poco los dedos de su mano y miró lo que tanta curiosidad le había causado -¿Cartas? –musitó. Sacó un fajo de sobres y cuando lo hizo uno en particular voló a su regazo. Lo tomó en sus manos y miró el remitente ¡Eran sus cartas! Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Tomó el fajo que había sacado y efectivamente eran las cartas que le había escrito en esos seis meses. Agarró la que estaba suelta, era la última que le había enviado. Esa misma carta que tanto problema había causado…

* * *

_Metió el papel en el sobre donde estaba escrito el muy especial destinario que llegaría la carta que hace un momento había terminado de escribir. Sonrió. Alisó el papel sobre la pequeña mesa del té. Ahora solamente tendría que ir al correo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello como siempre lo hacía. _

_-¡Oye Ranma! –escuchó decir a Mousse que entró en la habitación que los tres chicos compartían. _

_-¿Qué? –cubrió con su mano la carta pensando inútilmente que así podría ocultarla. _

_-¿Qué es eso que traes ahí? –dijo con curiosidad mirando lo que cubría la extremidad del muchacho. _

_-¡Qué te importa! –espetó. _

_-¡Ay pero qué carácter! –mencionó con sorna. Se encogió en hombros y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban sus pertenencias. Al parecer estaba muy entretenido organizando su equipaje ya que estaba guardando y sacando algunas cosas –Ranma –escuchó que llamó su nombre._

_-¿Mmm? –articuló el aludido mirando al joven que tenía en sus manos una cámara fotográfica. _

_-Sonríe –fue lo que escuchó antes que un enceguecedor flash. _

_-¡Mis ojos! –se quejó. _

_-Gracias –dijo contento, tomando lo que Ranma estaba ocultando -Una carta-pronunció el chico de cabello largo-_

_-¡Deja eso! –pronunció el chico tallándose los ojos, aún afectado por la luz. _

_-¿Para quién es? –dijo sarcástico. _

_-¡Mousse devuélvemela! –expresó furioso. _

_-¡Oh!–pronunció exagerado al ver el destinario -¡Para Akane! –dijo con énfasis y burlón. _

_-¡Que me la des! –exigió acercándose al chico para arrebatarle lo que le había quitado. _

_-¡Es una carta de amor! –exclamó_

_-¡No es cierto! –gritó desesperado con un gran sonrojo -¿A dónde vas?- demandó al chico que había salido de la habitación y que perseguía con gran frenesí. La carrera no duró mucho ya que el camino que había tomado Mousse había sido el que conducía a la terraza -Será mejor que me des esa carta por las buenas –amenazó cuando localizó al chino que estaba muy tranquilo recargado sobre la baranda. _

_-Ranma no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Después de todo amas a Akane, ¿Qué tiene de malo que le hayas escrito una nota romántica? –dijo Mousse. _

_-No es nada de eso –dijo entre dientes. _

_-¿No?-pronunció incrédulo -Si le escribiste a tu chica, entonces quiere decir que lo que hay dentro de este sobre es una carta de amor –concluyó sonriendo con satisfacción señalando el envoltorio de papel. Desde hace tiempo sospechaba que Ranma le escribía cartas a Akane. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle la evidencia a Shampoo y que por fin esta desistiera de su terquedad de casarse con Ranma. _

_-Te lo advierto Mousse –dijo con poca paciencia. No tenía ánimos de pelear ni de golpearlo por una "boba carta". _

–_Sólo acéptalo y te la devuelvo –mintió. Por supuesto que no lo haría. _

_-No voy a contestar tus necedades -pronunció apretando sus puños. No más tipo amable, ahora ese torpe se arrepentiría de haberlo retado. _

_-Atente a las consecuencias –sentenció con una sonrisa maliciosa. _

_-¿Qué? –dijo sin comprender al verlo sonreír de forma tan extraña. Lo que Ranma ignoraba es que el eterno chico perdido se encontraba deambulando con sus artículos de baño en mano por el pasillo que conectaba a la terraza. La suerte del joven chino estaba de su lado el día de hoy. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. _

_-¡RYOGA! –gritó a todo pulmón y llamó la atención del otro chico. _

_-¡Cállate! –trató de tapar la boca del joven de cabellos largos. _

_-¿Qué pasa? –interrogó el chico de la bandana. _

_-¡Es tuya! –exclamó Mousse al arrojarle el sobre. _

_-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Ryoga al atrapar el objeto. _

_-¡A un lado P-Chan! –lo derribó el joven de la trenza y le arrebató la carta ¡Fiu! ¡Por poco! _

_-¡A quién le dices P-Chan! –gritó furioso tratando de golpear a Ranma – ¡Para tu información ya no hay motivo que me llames así bobo!-_

_-¡Siempre serás P-Chan para mí! –exclamó divertido sin tomar la precaución de guardar la carta en uno de sus bolsillos. _

_-¡Más vale que te calles! –gritó el chico perdido. _

_-Oh, ¿Qué me va a hacer el pobre cerdito? –dijo burlón. _

_-Cállate –pronunció con el rostro enrojecido el joven de la bandana. _

_-¿Qué puede hacerme un cerdito tan "inocente" y pequeño como tú? Cuchi, cuchi-_

_-¡Te lo advierto! –amenazó. _

_-Está bien, no llores –mencionó el joven de los ojos azules dejando en paz al chico. Hoy sería bueno y no molestaría a Ryoga. Al menos por el resto de la tarde -¿Dónde está mi-_

_-¿Qué? –pronunció irritado el otro._

_-¿Dónde está? –dijo palpando sus bolsillos e introduciendo sus manos en ellos -¡La tenía justo aquí! –exclamó alarmado. _

_-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó confundido Ryoga. _

_-Está hablando de la carta de amor que Ranma le escribió a Akane –comentó Mousse con despreocupación mientras se recargaba en el pretil de la terraza. _

_-¡CARTA DE AMOR! –gritó furioso el joven Hibiki. _

_-Así es Ryoga –sonrió con malicia Mousse. _

_-¡Cómo te atreves Ranma! –exclamó Ryoga al tomar al joven Saotome del cuello de la camisa. _

_-¡Qué! –se zafó de su agarre. _

_-Conociéndote como te conozco, lo más seguro que en esa carta hayas escrito porquerías que ofenderán a Akane –acusó cuando se ponía en guardia -¡Y eso no lo permitiré! –exclamó furioso al lanzarse hacia su dirección. _

_-Déjame en paz –dijo con tranquilidad, pateándolo duro en la cara antes de que siquiera lo tocara. Ese Ryoga, pensó mirando a su desmayado "amigo" –Ryoga cuando aprenderás que nunca podrás vencerme –movió la cabeza de forma negativa. En fin. Se encogió en hombros y miró en derredor continuando con su búsqueda -¿Dónde? –se agachó para buscar en el suelo. Buscó en un montón de polvo y hojas que se encontraban en un rincón. Se levantó y nervioso se puso a examinar en cada rincón de la terraza, en cada esquina, debajo de la despegada y vieja madera del lugar -Comenzó a sudar -¿Dónde – siguió examinando pero ahora de manera torpe debido su nerviosismo -¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? –se decía mortificado sin dejar de buscar pero no había ni rastro de ella. Si alguien la leía estaba perdido -¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MALDITA CARTA? –exclamó horrorizado con ambas manos en su cabeza. _

_-¿Qué carta? –preguntó Shampoo posicionándose sobre la entrada que conducía a la terraza, ¿De qué carta estaban hablando? pensó la chica observando a un muy preocupado Ranma que saltaba por doquier como si estuviese buscando algo muy importante. _

_-¡Shampoo! –exclamó Mousse corriendo despavorido hacia la chica -Ranma le escribió a Akane una carta de amor –dijo con total regocijo a la joven colocándose los anteojos en su cabeza. Otra prueba más para que Shampoo abandonara a Ranma y por fin corriera a sus brazos. _

_-¡Qué! –gritó enojada en dirección al chico -¿Qué significa eso Ranma? -¡A la única que debes escribirle cartas es a mí! –reclamó. _

_-Shampoo mi vida, mi corazón, yo puedo escribirte todas las cartas que quieras –dijo Mousse abrazando a una columna creyendo que era la chica. _

_-¡Ranma qué escribiste en esa carta! –demandó furiosa golpeándolo mientras el joven seguía en su frenética búsqueda -¡Ranma dímelo! –le golpeó esta vez con más fuerza y en la cabeza. _

_-¡Déjame en paz Shampoo! –exclamó energúmeno ¡Ya estaba harto de esa chica tan desesperante!_

_-¡No hasta que me lo digas! –insistió. _

_-Si como no –dijo irónico -¿Por qué hablaría contigo algo que no te incumbe? –dijo molesto. _

_-Seremos un matrimonio pronto y entre nosotros no debe haber secretos –respondió y el joven resopló ante la "lógica" de la chica -¡Además no es correcto que le escribas cartas a otras mujeres! –sentenció -Y mucho menos a Akane –dijo eso último con severo enojo._

_-¡Estás delirando! –gritó exasperado a la terca china. _

_-¿Qué dijiste?-pronunció amenazante el chino. Enseguida se puso los anteojos -¿Estás llamando loca a mi Shampoo? –dijo enojado -¡Me las pagarás! –corrió directo para atacar a su rival por haber ofendido a su amor. _

_-¡Mousse deja a mi Ranma en paz! –le metió el pie antes que siquiera pudiera lanzar su ataque. _

_-¡Qué calor!–se quejó el panda con un cartel y abanico en mano -¿Por qué arman tanto alboroto?-preguntó -Esta vez –expresó cansado mirando la pelea de estos tres mocosos. _

_-Son unos infantiles –musitó Ryoga mirando con desaprobación a los tres jóvenes. _

_-¿A quiénes llamas infantiles? –exclamaron los tres con furia deteniendo su riña. _

_-Niños –escribió con resignación el oso panda y luego se retiró de allí. _

_-Yo no soy ningún infantil, ¿sabes P-Chan? –dijo Mousse enojado antes de verse golpeado por Ryoga. _

_-¿A quién llamas P-Chan pato ciego? –pronunció con cólera el chico Hibiki. _

_-¡Pato ciego!-expresó furioso levantándose rápidamente del suelo -¿Cómo te atreves? –demandó a "Ryoga". _

_-¡Ponte los anteojos tarado! –pronunció Shampoo empujando al chico en dirección a P-Chan. _

_-¿Cómo te atreves P-Chan? –reclamó ahora sí a la persona correcta. _

_-¿Quieres pelear? –le retó. _

_-No estaría nada mal, ¿sabes? –dijo con suficiencia. _

_-A mí tampoco me vendría mal darles su merecido a los dos –fue lo último que escuchó decir a la chica que seguía discutiendo con esos bobos. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba la cosa esa? pensó con pesadumbre. Estrelló su puño con frustración sobre la barda –Pff- ¿Dónde rayos…? Sin saber por qué miró hacia abajo y el rostro se le iluminó al ver lo que tanto buscaba. _

_-¡Sí! –pensó con triunfo Ranma al ver la carta pegada en el pelaje de la espalda de su padre panda el cual estaba en el patio "discutiendo algo", más bien regateando, con el dueño del hostal. Miró hacia la discusión de sus "amigos". Por suerte esos bobos seguían ocupados. De un salto se posicionó en la planta baja. Se dirigió a su objetivo con una amplia sonrisa, estirando la mano –Esto es m –no terminó la oración ya que cuando se sentó la gran bola de pelo e hizo caer la carta en el suelo justo debajo donde estaba sentado. _

_-¡Levántate quieres! –demandó, levantando con dificultad al pesado panda. _

_-¡Grwwph! –gruñó el panda casi con los ojos de fuera cuando se sintió bruscamente atacado por la retaguardia. _

_-¡La tengo! –musitó triunfante Ranma con el sobre en su mano. _

_-¡Qué maleducado eres! –escribió rápido de golpearlo duro con el letrero en la cabeza. _

_-¡Au! –se quejó tocándose la zona afectada -¿Por qué hici- -¡Ah!-exclamó al sentir un gran peso sobre su cuerpo -¡Quítateme de encima! –demandó. _

_-Eso debe de doler –mencionó con una mueca de dolor Mousse con sus brazos recargados sobre la barda de la terraza. _

_-Que te caigan más de cien kilos encima no es bonito –comentó Shampoo mirando al dolorido y desesperado Ranma que estaba debajo del panda, olvidando por un momento el asunto de la carta. _

_-Eso te enseñara algo de respeto –escribió molesto. _

_-¡Lotería! –sonrió arrogante Ryoga que hace un momento también se había posicionado en el patio del hostal. Tomó la carta de la mano de Ranma. _

_-¡Devuélvemela! –ordenó energúmeno el chico de los ojos azules._

_-Si como no –sonrió burlón y abrió el sobre sacando una hoja de papel -A ve- ¡Argh! –se vio en el suelo ya que Ranma lo hizo caer al tirar de una de sus piernas. _

_-¡Mousse! –arrojó el chico de los colmillos el papel con fuerza en dirección donde estaba el chico. _

_-¡La tengo! –exclamó victorioso el joven de largo cabello negro cuando hubo atrapado con la hoja de papel. _

_-¡Eres el mejor Mousse! –exclamó complacida Shampoo -Ahora se tan amable de entregarme eso –sonriente abrió la mano pidiendo el objeto. _

_-No antes de que le dé un vistazo –respondió el joven antes de saltar hacia la planta baja donde se encontraban Ryoga, Ranma y el padre de este último. _

_-Argh –molesta la chica apretó sus puños, haciendo un mini berrinche –Rayos –dijo enfadada pero se serenó e imitó la misma acción que había hecho el chico. Más valiera que ese Mousse no se pasara de listo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no? Si según él sería su eterno esclavo sin importar qué. _

_-Tengo curiosidad de leer la carta de amor que escribió un sujeto sin sentimientos–se burló. Su deseo de saciar su curiosidad fue más fuerte que el de darle gusto a Shampoo. No se puede complacer a alguien todo el tiempo, muy a pesar de lo enamorado que puedas estar. Además no era tan blandengue y débil respecto a la chica como todos creían -Enseguida te la entrego mi amor, descuida –dijo a la joven de cabello lavanda y luego desdobló el papel. _

_-Más te vale, que ya quiero hacer confeti esa basura –pronunció irritada. _

_-Léela Mousse –le alentó Ryoga regocijándose del ridículo que Ranma estaba por pasar. Cualquier cosa que hubiese escrito estaba seguro que Ranma moriría de la vergüenza, sólo con ver su expresión de azoramiento y enfado era suficiente para darse cuenta de ello. Ese cretino lo tenía bien merecido por haberse burlado en todos estos años y ahora también en este viaje, de las cartas que le había escrito a su único amor Akane. ¡Ah! Y también de las que escribía a su novia Akari, claro. _

_-A ver –se ajustó los anteojos el joven chino. _

_-¿Qué dice? –preguntó ansioso Ryoga. _

_-Ah –articuló quitándose y colocándose las gafas unas cuantas veces. _

_-¡Anda Mousse! –dijo con impaciencia el chico de la bandana._

_-De seguro no hay nada que leer –expresó la joven china -No es nada importante-se cruzó de brazos -Ranma no le escribiría nada lindo a Akane –musitó convencida la chica de cabellos lavanda. _

_-No –articuló con una mirada indescifrable -No…-_

_-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ryoga. _

_-Es que… -dijo aprensivo. _

_-¿Qué tienes? –interrogó con extrañeza el chico perdido. _

_-¡No puedo entender nada! –exclamó con terrible frustración y Ryoga cayó de espaldas. _

_-¡Es la vista la que te falla! –dijo ahora una muy interesada Shampoo en saber el contenido empujando con fuerza al chico quitándole la hoja. _

_-Au –se quejó Mousse que estaba estampado en la pared debido a que la joven lo había arrojado contra la misma cuando le arrebatara el papel. _

_-No puedo creer lo entrometidos que son –masculló Ranma enfadado con un sonrojo en las mejillas – ¿Y tú cuando piensas moverte? –reclamó haciendo un esfuerzo por quitarse de encima a su pesado padre que poco le hizo caso. _

_-Shampoo, ¿tienes idea de lo que dice? –preguntó Ryoga al recuperarse y ponerse de pie. _

_-Espera –dijo la chica concentrándose en descifrar lo que decía el papel –Ho –articuló con dificultad sin despegar la vista del escrito -Ho-la- -Hola Akane- -Me –volvió a leer -¿O dice Ne?-miró más de cerca -No puedo entender con tanto borrón –pronunció lastimosamente. _

_-Se los dije –dijo Mousse dolorido sobándose el gran golpe que le salía de la cabeza. _

_-Sigo yo –pronunció el chico de cabello corto. _

_-Toma –pasó la nota a Ryoga. _

_El joven Hibiki comenzó a leer el contenido con determinación de saber lo que estaba escrito, pero su estado de ánimo decayó cuando su mirada se volvió indescifrable al igual que el contenido de la misma carta -¡Qué porquería es esta! –exclamó anonadado -¿Ranma alguna vez prestaste atención a las clases de gramática y caligrafía? –miró a su amigo horrorizado. _

_-Este…bueno yo…-divagó nerviosamente. _

_-¡No se entiende nada! –gritó Ryoga -¡Quien te enseño a escribir! –dijo disgustado. _

_-¡Óyeme! –dijo ofendido Ranma. _

_-Sólo un experto podría descifrar estos garabatos –prosiguió Ryoga -Además que tus horrorosas faltas de ortografía hacen que tu carta se ilegible ¡Eres una vergüenza para nuestra nación Ranma! –espetó con enojo lanzando la carta en dirección a su autor y se retiró de allí para no seguir viendo a ese ignorante. Además quería darse un baño con agua caliente, ¿Dónde rayos estaban esas termas?_

_-Eres patético Saotome –movió la cabeza en forma negativa -Un iletrado como tú no merece una inteligente, poderosa y hábil mujer como mi Shampoo –expresó antes de marcharse del lugar. _

_-Si no se entiende lo que dice, eso significa que prácticamente la carta no existe –dijo contenta Shampoo -Pobre Akane ¡Qué lástima! –pronunció con fingida tristeza para luego dejar solo al chico. _

_-Locos –masculló –Akane siempre entiende mi letra, ¿Por qué dicen que no es legible? –pronunció el joven sin comprender a "sus amigos" -¡Bah! Son unos exagerados –dijo tomando la carta del suelo.  
_

* * *

-Unos locos –pronunció con fastidio -Eso es lo que son ¿Cómo sobreviví tanto tiempo con ellos? –dijo para sí mismo antes de encogerse en hombros. Cerró la caja y tomó una de las cuantas cosas que se habían salido junto con la misma. Las introdujo en el dañado cajón, tomó la madera para colocarla ahí, la selló con su propia fuerza empujando los clavos que aún se encontraban en la tabla. Al parecer todo estaría en orden, si alguien lo acusaba de algo lo negaría completamente, aunque sabía que era probable que le echarían la culpa ya que en otra ocasión también se había metido en su cuarto en otras ocasiones. Esperaba que Akane pensara que fue ella misma la que causó el daño. Suspiró. Ahora sí, hora de salir de ahí pensó el chico con intenciones de avanzar hasta la ventana sin embargo se detuvo ya que sintió que algo se había pegado a su pie. Tomó el objeto -¿Qué es esto? –dijo al ver un papel en forma de folleto. Lo inspeccionó de cerca -¿Universidad de Kioto? –musitó -¿Para qu-

-¡Ranma! –pronunció estremecida Akane con una mano en su pecho al encontrarlo de forma tan inesperada en su habitación.

-Rayos –masculló por lo bajo el joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –demandó Akane.

-Es qu –trató de explicarse, ¿Pero qué iba a explicar? ¿Ahora como saldría de esta?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí solo? –requirió indignada.

-¡Yo no rompí tu cajón! –se le salió.

-Así que estabas husmeando en mis cosas –movió la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación –Vaya, te estás tomando muy en serio las enseñanzas de tu maestro, ¿verdad?-hizo una pausa -Ahora sí que eres su digno heredero –dijo con ironía.

-¡Esto no es lo que parece! –volvió a decir. Aunque si había husmeado "un poco en sus cosas" pero no había hecho nada malo ni lo que probablemente ella estaba imaginando -¡Estás malinterpretando todo! ¡Yo n-

-Este es un nuevo nivel de tus excentricidades e indecencias –pronunció grave -Y no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlas –tronó los dedos de sus manos.

-¡No es lo q-

_CRASH_

-¡QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE! –gritó cuando volaba por los aires.

-¿Quién se cree ese tarado? –pronunció crispada y se sacudió las manos –Hmph – se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos, haciéndose la orgullosa sin embargo esto no duró mucho tiempo ya que sin saber por qué se le escapó una risita y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Mismo gesto que a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí también hacía un joven muy risueño.

* * *

Notas: ¡Uff! ¡Capítulo kilométrico! ¡Aunque me divirtió hacerlo! Jajaja, ¿Qué tal? ¿Le gustó esta nueva entrega? Háganmelo saber con sus comentarios ;)

Okay, haré unas cuantas notas. Respecto a la última escena, jajaja bueno Akane se olvidó un poco de "controlarse" jajaja. Bueno Ranma si "sobrepasó un poco los límites" :P al meterse en su cuarto y al medio aceptar que sí había husmeado en sus cosas. Aparte Akane actuó un poco por impulso también. Es normal que se haya olvidado de su nuevo propósito, todavía no está muy madura del todo xD aunque está en eso :P Y también Jijiji, fue un poco de confort para los dos, de volver a ese extraño "coqueteo" jajaja.

¡Ranma sintiendo celos del Dr. Tofu! ¡Pobre! Pensando en la posibilidad de que Akane tal vez aún tenga sentimientos por el doctor. Es muy probable que pueda pensar eso debido a las ideas que se está haciendo del por qué Akane se está dejando otra vez el cabello largo y de su visita al consultorio. Ese gatito, como lo dijo Tofu ;), está más que confundido.

También me gustó hacer la visita que hizo Akane al Dr. Tofu. Le hizo saber sus planes porque le tiene confianza y también para probar un poco el tipo de reacción que tendrá su familia cuando se enteren de todo. La que se viene en grande para Akane, tsss.

La escena de la carta, jajaja. Nunca imaginé escribir algo así, muy al estilo de los enredos de la serie xD Fue divertido jajaja. Lo que más me gustó de hacer eso es que la letra Ranma, a pesar de su mala ortografía y caligrafía, es entendible para Akane. No sé, eso es tierno, ¿Qué habrá en esa carta que no quería Ranma que los demás la leyeran? Misterio ;)

Gracias a **Akane Tsukino de Kou**, **karmat02**, **Isakura Tendo**,** Akai27**,,** ilakane** y **Astron** por sus reviews del capítulo pasado.

¡Bueno, eso es todo por el momento!

¡Espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz año!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

-Muy bien Akane –felicitó el quiropráctico a la joven Tendo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó incrédula -¿No está flojo?, ¿Ni muy ajustado? –interrogó –Otra vez le ofrezco disculpas por lo del otro día –musitó bajando la mirada con un sonrojo en el rostro recordando el penoso incidente que había ocurrido con el brazo del doctor.

El hombre río -Está excelente –le sonrió -Pienso que estás preparada para aplicar cualquier entablillado y vendaje que se requiera –anunció cuando comenzaba a quitarse las vendas de su extremidad.

-Qué bien –sonrió -Todo gracias a usted –retribuyó la ayuda del hombre ayudándole a deshacerse del entablillado.

-No fue nada –comentó cuando se hubo libre de la última venda y la colocaba encima de su escritorio.

-Claro que sí –contrarió -Tuvo mucha paciencia estos días conmigo –mencionó cuando buscaba algo dentro de su bolso -Y para agradecérselo le traje unos panecillos –entregó el recipiente que los contenía.

-Que amable eres –dijo con afecto a la chica.

-Espero que le gusten –pronunció con gentileza ella.

-Por supuesto que sí –respondió con ánimo -Espera un momento, pondré a hervir el agua –anunció el hombre con intenciones de salir de la habitación.

-No –hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza -Yo lo hago, no se preocupe –aseguró con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –cedió y la chica salió en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

-¡Esa Akane! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Mmhmph! –enojado veía la encantadora escena de una Akane sirviendo al amable quiropráctico unos panecillos al vapor resecos y desmoronados que precisamente la había visto hornear después de la hora de la comida. Tal como lo había sospechado los preparó para el doctor. Por un momento pensó que eran para él. Creyó que había sido así porque…-se sonrojó –Bueno…-sonrío bobamente -Luego de que volvió a "hacerle caso" cuando hace días lo mandó a volar por la ventana, pensó que regresaría sus atenciones hacia él. No le importaba sufrir un terrible dolor de estómago ya que ¡Había vuelto a dedicar un poco de su tiempo para él! Sin embargo… Sin embargo sus esperanzas se vieron destrozadas luego que la vio empacar los panes en un recipiente que había metido en su bolso y después salió como lo hacía todas las tardes desde hace casi dos semanas al consultorio del Doctor Tofu.

Ahora sí todo estaba perdido, ¿Cómo no lo vio venir esto antes? Sus cambios para portarse madura. Quería ser madura para estar a la par con él. Se estaba dejando crecer el cabello para él… y lo peor ¡Estaba cocinando para él! ¡Ese doctor Tofu! ¿Cómo pudo confiar en él? No parecía del tipo que le robara la mujer a otro, ¡Pero qué sorpresa había dado! Todo era culpa de Akane, ¡Akane torpe!-mascullaba mientras se daba contra el tronco del árbol repetidamente ¡Torpe! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué?-musitó cansado. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta para seguir viendo por la ventana -¡Qué rayos! –exclamó furioso al ver algo que encendió su ira.

* * *

-¿Saben bien? –preguntó cohibida.

-¿Por qué lo dudas? –dijo sin comprender Tofu el motivo de su titubeo -Si los probaste-

-Es que…-bajó la mirada.

-Están muy buenos –le aseguró.

-Disculpe si están algo desmoronados –dijo avergonzada -Aún sigo practicando-

-Akane, están bien –le reafirmó.

-Gracias –sonrío -¿Quiere unos cuantos más? –ofreció.

-Claro –contestó -Oye Akane –llamó su atención a la chica que estaba sirviendo algunos panes en su plato ¿Qué hay de Ranma?-

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida, interrumpiendo su labor ¿A qué se refería con eso?, pensó mirando desconcertada a Tofu.

-Hace mucho que no hablo con él –pronunció el castaño -Me da curiosidad-

-Oh -articuló -¡Ah! No sé, debe andar practicando por ahí y metiéndose en problemas como es usual, ¿no? –sonrió de forma nerviosa, evadiendo su mirada, tomando el ahora vacío vaso del hombre con intenciones de servirle más té.

-¿Mmm? ¿Tú crees? –le interrogó como si supiera algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada.

-La verdad no lo sé –dijo dejando la tetera a un lado -He estado ocupada con tantas cosas que n-

-Que no has pasado tiempo por él –completó.

-No –respondió -Para serle honesta no lo he hecho –suspiró pesadamente -Pero, eso no hace gran diferencia en él –explicó como si estuviera muy segura de lo que ocurría -Seguramente está muy entretenido como siempre -prosiguió –Ya sabe… peleando con Ryoga- -Practicando bobamente con su padre- -O visitando a sus novias para saciar su hambre, y ¿por qué no? También a su vanidad. En fin ¿Qué puedo saber yo? –sonrió de forma poco genuina y el hombre inevitablemente lo notó.

-Ak-

-¿Qué le parece si le sirvo más té? –le interrumpió y prosiguió con la tarea que había dejado de lado.

-Claro -contestó –Mmm –degustó el pan -Qué sabor tan agradable tiene el relleno –musitó complacido -La receta de estos panecillos sí que es peculiar, nunca había probado unos panes así-

-Es que es una receta original de Kasumi –pronunció la chica.

-Ka- su-sumi –tartamudeó.

-Sí -sonrió divertida cuando vio que los anteojos del hombre se enceguecieron debido a la mención de su hermana

-¿Es-volvió a tartamudear -¿Es-es una receta de Ka-asusumi?

-Es por ello que son tan especiales –dijo con dulzura.

-Kaasu-sumi es m-muy espe-pecial –pronunció haciendo trizas con facilidad la masa seca de los panes.

-Así es –dijo la chica mirando al distraído hombre. Tal vez no debió mencionar a su hermana mayor pensó algo arrepentida –Ah - -Doctor, ¿no va a tomar su té? –señaló el vaso que estaba al lado de la tetera.

-Cla-claro –respondió torpemente y colocando ambas manos sobre la hirviente tetera -¡AY! –gritó de dolor.

-¡Doctor! –exclamó alarmada la chica.

-¡ME QUEMO! –gritó arrojando violentamente el recipiente hacía arriba.

-¡AH! –gritó asustada la joven Tendo.

-¡Akane! –exclamó el quiropráctico por fin recobrando el sentido común y tomando a la chica en sus brazos antes que la tetera y su contenido pudieran tocarla.

-Uff –suspiró con alivio ella en brazos del quiropráctico cuando escuchó el rebote del aluminio contra el piso.

-Akane, ¿estás bien? –preguntó asustado mirando a la chica. Revisando que no hubiese sufrido un daño.

-Sí…-exhaló -Estoy bien –contestó aún algo agitada.

-Qué alivio –expresó y suspiró liberando la tensión -Por favor perdóname –ofreció disculpas -No sé qué me pasó –dijo avergonzado.

-No-no se preocupe, fue un accid-

-¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!-

La chica miró en dirección donde la furiosa voz había salido -¡Ranma! –exclamó la chica aún en brazos del quiropráctico.

-Akane, ¿quieres explicarme que haces con ESTE? –se interpuso entre ellos para separar a la chica del hombre.

-Ranma, esp-

-¡Me distraigo un momento y esto es lo que pasa! –gritó furioso.

-¿De qué est-

-Y usted –se dirigió con ira hacia el castaño -¿Cómo se atrev-

-¡Buenas tardes Doctor Tofu! –saludó una dulce voz.

-Ka-asusumi –tartamudeó en estado de ensoñación el quiropráctico.

-Oh no –musitaron los dos chicos con pesar sabiendo que era lo que vendría ahora.

* * *

Akane se encontraba yendo y viniendo, indecisa de continuar su camino hacia el dojo donde desde hace un par de horas se encontraba practicando su prometido. Una vez que salieron del consultorio, después de la locura típica del doctor, el joven salió corriendo por los tejados sin detenerse, dejándola atrás. Después ella sin más remedio decidió emprender el camino a casa, cuando llegó preguntó por él y su padre y tío Genma le anunciaron que se encontraba entrenando. Y aquí estaba debatiéndose en entrar o no. Arrugó ligeramente un papel entre sus manos, ¿Debería hacerlo ahora? Se preguntaba extendiendo el folleto en cuya portada se encontraba el logo de la Universidad de Kioto. Suspiró con pesadez. Sí. Tendría que hacerlo. Había retrasado mucho lo inevitable- Buena, mala o indiferente que fuera su reacción tendría que hacerlo…

Volvió a suspirar. Indiscutiblemente el Doctor Tofu se había dado cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas entre Ranma y ella. En todos esos días con mucha sutileza y prudencia había indagado en la situación. Sabía lo que el quiropráctico trataba de decirle. No sólo su familia se vería afectada por lo de Kioto, también Ranma lo estaría. Muy a pesar que el bobo no lo aceptara, lo sabía. Sabía que le dolería no saber nada sobre sus planes… Exhaló y pensó en lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Como él había irrumpido en el consultorio. Parecía que estaba celoso. Soltó una risita -Ranma eres de verdad torpe –movió la cabeza negativamente sin dejar su sonrisa pensando en lo bobo que era al sentir celos del doctor. En fin... hora de la verdad. Tomó valor y se colocó en la entrada del dojo

-Ranma –lo llamó interrumpiendo la práctica del joven.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó hosco mirando en su dirección.

-Yo…-dudó mientras que arrugaba con su mano el folleto de la universidad.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó más sereno, pero sin dejar su seriedad mientras se ajustaba la cinta de su traje de entrenamiento.

-Este…-vaciló de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia él -Ranma, ¿Qué pasó esta tarde? –se decidió primero en hablar de su abrupta visita al consultorio.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu amado Tofu? –respondió sarcástico –Ya deberías estar acostumbrada, ¿no?-

-Ranma, sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo seria.

-No, no lo sé respondió -Y te digo algo Akane –llamó su atención -Nunca creí que te gustara la idea de ser plato de segunda mesa, pero ya veo que me equivoqué –dijo mientras sonreía de forma cruel y hacía alusión al estado histérico de Tofu respecto a Kasumi.

-Eres un cretino –le insultó enfadada.

-Aja –respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia, tomando dirección hacia la salida.

-¡Ranma! –exclamó -¡Espera! –volvió a gritar ¿Podrí-avanzó para situarse frente a él -Tengo que hablar contigo –le imploró.

-¡Vaya! Por fin tomas algo de tu valioso tiempo –dijo con sorna -Pues ¿qué crees Akane? Ahora yo soy el que no tiene tiempo de conversar –pronunció con cinismo para salir de la sala de entrenamiento dejando a la joven con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Ni quien quiera hacerlo! –exclamó con enojo -¡Odioso!-

* * *

Al otro día el joven de ojos azules se disponía a salir de la casa Tendo para arreglar un asunto muy importante que había quedado pendiente el día de ayer. Esto no se quedaría así, se decía decidido el chico con una expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro.

-Ranma –llamaron a su nombre.

-Mamá –dijo al ver a su madre bajando la escalera -¿Qué pasa?-preguntó -¿Sabes? Voy algo de prisa –dijo de forma lastimosa.

-Es fin de semana, no tienes escuela -anunció -Puedes hacer eso que ibas a hacer después-

-Per-

-Necesito hablar unas cosas contigo y no pueden esperar –sentenció firme.

-Está bien –pronunció resignado.

-¿Por qué no salimos un rato? –lo tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –preguntó el joven que caminaba al lado de su madre, a través del desolado parque del vecindario -Bueno –habló -Hemos vivido como una familia en este último año-

-¿Sí? –enarcó una ceja, no sabiendo que era exactamente a lo que quería llegar.

-He aprendido a conocerte –mencionó -Te tuve mucho tiempo lejos de mí q-

-Mamá –le interrumpió -No tienes que seguir diciendo eso, ya ol-

-El asunto es que –se calló.

-¿Qué? –preguntó -Anda, dímelo-

-Me he dado cuenta –hizo una pausa antes de hablar -Me he dado cuenta que tristemente careces de muchas cosas hijo –mencionó preocupada.

-¿Qué? –dijo sin comprender.

-Todos esos años en el camino con tu padre sin una figura maternal no fueron en balde y ciertamente te afectaron –mencionó afligida.

-Mamá yo estoy bien –le contrarió.

-No, no lo estás y es culpa de tu papá…-hizo una pausa -Y mía también –dijo apesadumbrada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? –pronunció algo molesto.

-Que es hora de cambiar eso –dijo solemne -Me necesitas para hacerlo –continuó y el joven la miró sin saber que decirle ¿A qué se refería con todo esto? -Mi deber como tu madre es encaminarte para que cambies esta infantil –hizo una pausa -Y mala actitud –sentenció mirando a su hijo con seriedad.

-¿Mala actitud? –frunció el ceño -¿Infantil? –pronunció indignado -¡Yo no soy ningún niño! –exclamó ofendido -Si es por lo que hablamos la otra v-

-Eres un hombre de dieciocho años y es más que claro que no piensas –le interrumpió alzando un poco la voz -Ni te comportas como uno –dijo con molestia.

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo harto -Si tanto te molesta mi actitud, ¿por qué no me ignoras y ya? Es lo que hace todo el mundo últimamente. Sólo soportar mi presencia, ¿no? –pronunció con severo enfado.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre –lo miró con desaprobación.

-Y a ti también –respondió mordaz.

-Ya es la segunda vez que me faltas al respeto y no lo toleraré –advirtió.

-Respondí como lo haría un hombre de mi edad, ¿no es lo que querías? –dijo con ironía.

-Eres tan malcriado – pronunció disgustada -No te preguntes si un día Akane decide dejarte –reprendió.

-Por mi puede largarse a donde ella quiera –sentenció antes de dar media vuelta y dejar a su madre sola.

* * *

-Ranma –sonrió al ver al joven de ojos azules en la entrada de su consultorio –Hola-

-Hola Doctor Tofu –saludó con el rostro ensombrecido.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –requirió, ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba tan serio?

-Vine a decirle un par de cosas solamente –pronunció severo.

-¿Ranma te pasa algo? –preguntó sin dar más rodeos.

-Sólo quiero recordarle que Akane está comprometida en matrimonio conmigo, así que si pretende seguir con esto tendrá que enfrentarse a mí –le retó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con sorpresa el quiropráctico -¿Qué está diciendo?-

-Nunca pensé que fuera esa clase de hombre –continuó -Pero se lo advierto, este es un acuerdo de honor que se hizo entre dos familias- -Así que piénselo bien si quiere deshacer esa unión-

-Ranma –dijo con cautela -¿Por qué no hablamos un momento? –le invitó a pasar.

-Yo no q-

-Anda –ordenó y el joven obedeció.

* * *

- ¿Por qué creíste que yo tendría un interés más que amistad con Akane? –interrogó una vez que le explicara el malentendido en el que se había visto involucrado -¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? –lo examinó con ojos serios. ¿Él y la pequeña Akane? ¡Pero cómo! Si era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Y bueno… tal vez algún podría serlo si algún día él y… -se acaloró un poco y sonrió bobamente.

-Es que –musitó con la mirada hacia el suelo, perdiéndose de la divagación del hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó una vez que salió de su ensoñación -¿Un hombre y una mujer no pueden sostener una conversación sin que exista un interés más allá de la amistad?-

-Bueno, es q –trató de explicar pero se calló.

-No te preocupes, no voy a robarte a tu prometida –reafirmó al joven.

-Yo no estoy preocupado –negó inmediatamente -Es sólo por el honor de la familia –miró hacia un lado -Es todo –se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro, como tú digas –mencionó el quiropráctico -Ya que está aclarado que no pretendo nada con Akane, ¿podemos volver a ser amigos? –río cuando dijo esto.

-Lo siento –bajo la mirada avergonzado, ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso del noble doctor?

-No te preocupes, sólo estás defendiendo lo tuyo –dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-¡Ya le d-

-Ranma, ¿están bien las cosas contigo y Akane? –soltó.

-¿Mmm? -¿Cómo lo sabe?-pensó -¿Akane le dijo algo? –preguntó con cautela.

-No demasiado en realidad, es sólo que en estos días he notado algo de inquietud en su mirada –explicó.

-Oh –articuló.

-Algo grande tiene que estar pasando para que te escondas en mi árbol y nos observes desde allá arriba –mencionó de lo más tranquilo.

-¡Doctor! –exclamó acalorado -¡No es lo q-

-Me temo que no han conversado mucho últimamente –dedujo.

El joven suspiró -No es mi culpa –frunció el ceño -Es ella la que me ignora y se pone a hacer sus cosas –pronunció con enojo. Él no era el culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Qué extraño –dijo con algo de asombro -Pensé que había confianza entre ustedes-

-Ya le dije que no es m-

-¿Has hecho algo para remediar esta situación? -interrumpió -¿Intentar hablarle?-

-La verdad…-dijo vacilante – ¿Sabe una cosa doctor?-sonrío de forma nerviosa -Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer-mencionó levantándose de su asiento.

-Ranma –se puso de pie, imitando la acción del chico.

-Lo veré despu-

-Puedes hablar conmigo –le aseguró -¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó y el joven se encogió en hombros.

* * *

-No tienen nada de extraño las actitudes de Akane –contestó Tofu, tal como respondía todo el mundo.

-¡Todos están de su lado! –exclamó fastidiado -¡Para que me mo-

-Todavía no termino –hizo un ademán en señal que se tranquilizara -Como ya te dije, no hay nada de extraño en los cambios que está presentando Akane en su carácter –mencionó y el chico resopló -Sin embargo, ello no la excusa de alejarse como lo ha hecho-

-¡Vaya! –exclamó -Al fin alguien ve las cosas como son-

-Aunque tú no has hecho nada para remediar la situación –pronunció sereno -Ni has movido un solo dedo para cambiar tu mala actitud –le acusó.

-¡Yo n-

-¿Me equivoco? –enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, ah…-el chico tomó vacilantemente su incipiente coleta de cabello negro -No me he portado del todo bien, pero no tengo una mala actitud –dijo en voz poco audible, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Ranma –mencionó su nombre como si lo hubiese atrapado en una mentira.

-Bien, puede que a veces me pase un poco de la raya –aceptó.

-¿Sólo un poco? –dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima -Mira creo que tú necesitas seguir adelante, no sólo Akane-

-…-

-¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? –hizo un ademán con ambas manos, esperando respuesta del chico pero este no parecía que respondería algo.

-…-

-De acuerdo -requirió de nuevo ante el silencio del muchacho -Ranma, sólo te haré una pregunta-

-¿Mmm? –miró al hombre.

-¿Quieres un día despertar con casi treinta años darte cuenta que no puedes entablar una conversación coherente con ella porque no puedes controlar el miedo? –interrogó serio.

-Doctor…-dijo asombrado al escucharlo.

-A veces se necesita cambiar para que ese cambio nos lleve a otros lugares-

-¿Y si no quiero…? –tentó.

-Entonces tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias de tu decisión –sentenció con severidad.

* * *

_Un hombre de más de unos veinticinco años se encontraba acomodando unas cuantas cosas en un dojo, en cuya inscripción podía leerse Tendo. Había sido un día muy ocupado con sus alumnos y sus fastidiosas alumnas también. Movió la cabeza negativamente pensando en aquella molestia, ¿hasta cuándo se ib-_

_-¡Buenas tardes profesor Ranma! –saludó una dulce voz._

_-¿A-Ak-Ak-Aka-Akane? –tartamudeó._

_-Hola profesor –saludó alegre -¿Cómo le va? –preguntó la sonriente chica de vestido rosa y de largo cabello azulado recogido en un listón._

_-Va-va muy-muy bien a mí –respondió incoherentemente sin dejar de sonreír de forma boba._

_-¿Le pasa algo?-interrogó preocupada -Está muy extraño -_

_-¡Por qué me pasaría algo mujer fea! –exclamó enojado._

_-¡Mmmmph! –la joven enseguida le dio con el bolso que llevaba en su brazo derecho._

_-¡Au! –se quejó._

_-¡Ay profesor! ¡Es usted tan simpático! –sonrió de forma encantadora la joven mujer, haciendo un femenino ademán._

_-Ah –volvió a sonreír de forma boba._

_-Le traje esto –sacó de la nada un plato con unos horribles panes al vapor._

_-¿Para mí?-tragó duro -En serio no te hubieras molestado –pronunció de forma nerviosa, temiendo por su salud. -De verdad no te hubieras molestado –dijo apesadumbrado mirando la espantosa creación de la mujer._

_-Ande pruébelos –le alentó con su hermosa sonrisa._

_-Se-se-seguro –tartamudeó al ver el lindo gesto que había hecho y comenzó a meterse en la boca los nauseabundos panes._

_-¿Cómo están? –preguntó con dulzura._

_-Asquerosos como siempre –respondió con la boca llena -Tu cocina sigue siendo tan mala como el primer día ¡Au! –protestó cuando se hubo golpeado por segunda ocasión._

_-Con un gracias era más que suficiente –dijo con una alegre y fingida sonrisa._

_-¡Ranma! –lo llamó la voz de una mujer y la joven mujer lo miró indignada._

_-¡Akane no es lo que piensas! –alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia._

_-¿En serio? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido y con ambas manos sobre sus caderas._

_-¡Ranma tienes mucha comida que probar! –dijo una alegre castaña de cabellos largos que entraba por la puerta -Porque a ti sólo te gusta mi comida, ¿verdad? –lo abrazó por el cuello mientras que la joven de cabello azulado los miraba con furia._

_-No es cierto –irrumpió una mujer de rasgos exóticos y cabello color lavanda -Ranma ama solamente mis platillos –expresó cuando abrazó el hombre._

_-¡Descarado! –expresó Akane enfadada, dandole la espalda._

_-¡Soy inocente! –dijo a la molesta mujer -¡Y no quiero! –exclamó disgustado a las otras dos tratando de quitárselas de encima._

_-Por supuesto que sí, tienes que alimentarte bien ya que muy pronto vas a mantenerme, amor –dijo contenta la amazona._

_-¡Claro que no! –la separó la castaña -¡Ya mandé las invitaciones de nuestra boda! –exclamó -Aunque, ¿sabes algo? -miró al hombre -Te estás tardando mucho en hacerme la propuesta, Ranma –advirtió con ojos serios._

_-Jo, jo, jo –se escuchó a lo lejos un desquiciada risa -¡Ranma mi amor! ¿Dónde estás?-_

_-¿Sabe qué? –espetó la chica de sus sueños -¡Lo dejo!-exclamó furiosa -¡Creo que tiene mucho trabajo con sus alumnas, al igual que yo con mis pacientes! Kuno, Ryoga y Shinnosuke deben estar esperándome-_

_-¡Espera! ¡Akane! –gritó desesperado._

_-Ahora te quedas con nosotros como debe ser –musitó con complacencia la castaña sin dejar ni un momento su brazo._

_-Exacto –pronunció contenta la otra colgada de su otra extremidad._

_-Nos vemos profesor, que siga teniendo muy buenas tardes ¡Hmph! –dijo la chica de cabellos azulados antes de dar media vuelta._

_-¡No! –gritó -¡Déjenme en paz! –trató de zafarse pero sin ningún éxito -¡Akane! –gritó el nombre de la mujer que se alejaba cada vez más y más -¡Espera! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!-_

-¡AHHH! –gritó asustado levantándose de golpe. Miró en derredor descubriendo que estaba a oscuras en soledad en su cuarto -Un sueño…-suspiró -Sólo fue un sueño –se recostó en su saco de dormir -Una pesadilla más bien –exhaló -Qué horrible -musitó -No-agitó su cabeza lado a lado -No puede ser… no –se decía así mismo con pesadumbre. Estar atrapado con esas locas para siempre y… tragó duró ante el sólo pensamiento de terminar como el Doctor Tofu.

* * *

-Hola mamá –saludó con una sonrisa a Nodoka que se encontraba doblando una ropa en la habitación de ella y Genma.

-…-

-Mamá, yo…-pronunció el chico.

-¿Qué? –pronunció secamente. No se le había olvidado la forma en que le había hablado el día de ayer.

-Perdón –se disculpó con la mirada baja -Perdóname por lo que te dije- -No debí hablarte así-

-Está bien Ranma –aceptó las disculpas -Pero quiero que estés consciente que el que pidas perdón no te sacará del problema en el que estás metido -

-Lo sé –aceptó.

-¿Lo sabes? –pronunció Nodoka.

-Sé que…-suspiró -Reconozco que no he hecho bien las cosas-

-Me da gusto que reconozcas tu problema –hizo una pausa -Pienso que has dado un gran paso-

-Sí y bueno… ya que lo hice…tengo que decirte que…-vaciló un poco.

-Adelante –le alentó

-Que acepto –dijo con voz firme el joven.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó la mujer -¿Aceptas mi ayuda?-

El joven, cohibido, sólo asintió.

-Ranma –se acercó para abrazarlo -Oh hijo –una sonrisa se formó en su rostro -Me alegro tanto-

-Y bien, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? –preguntó el chico.

-¡Muchas cosas! –respondió entusiasta.

-¿Ah… sí? –preguntó con extrañeza al verla tan animada.

-Tenemos tanto trabajo que hacer –pronunció contenta -Pero lo primero –sonrió -¡Lo primero en que te ayudaré será con Akane!-

-¡Mamá! –exclamó escandalizado con el rostro completamente rojo.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte – lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos -Soy tu madre, ¿Acaso no confías en mí? –dijo con la mirada algo afligida.

-Claro que sí, per-

-¡Entonces no hay ningún problema! –juntó ambas manos con una amplia sonrisa -¡Vas a ver que no te arrepentirás!-

-De acuerdo –dijo positivo -¿Y...?- vaciló-¿Y en qué estás pensando con exactitud?-

-Estoy pensando en algo que los va a ayudar mucho –pronunció muy segura.

-¿En serio? –preguntó.

-Ya te dije que confíes en mí –reafirmó mientras se acercaba al armario.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo q-

-¡Qué te parece este traje para su primera cita! –exclamó contenta mostrándole un frac color negro.

-¿Eh? –articuló sin saber que decir exactamente.

-¡Akane se pondrá tan feliz al verte tan apuesto y elegante! –mencionó con fantasía imaginando una romántica cena de espagueti y albóndigas.

-¿Qué dices? –pronunció incrédulo mirando a su ocurrente madre.

-¿O qué opinas de este? –le mostró un traje a cuadros en un color celeste pastel muy descolorido -Tu padre me conquistó con este atuendo cuando éramos jóvenes –dijo sosteniendo el anticuado traje con múltiples recibos engrapados de distintas casas de empeño

El joven azotó contra el piso, moviéndose de forma agonizante.

-No puedo creer que aún lo conserve –dijo poniendo una mano en una de sus sonrojadas mejillas recordando soñadoramente sus días de juventud -¿O qué te parece este otro, hijo? –arrojó la prenda, sacando de la nada un traje estilo samurai -Creo que es más tradicional –pronunció examinando la ropa con alegría -Akane no podrá resistirse a tu masculinidad. Te verás tan varonil -dijo fascinada ¿Tú no lo crees así? –requirió -¿Cielo?-preguntó por él al no obtener respuesta -¿Ranma? –miró hacia el suelo.

* * *

-Akane –llamó a la chica que tenía intenciones de bajar la escalera.

-¿Qué? –preguntó áspera.

-Ah -articuló -Yo…-pronunció titubeante.

-¿Qué quieres? –demandó -Creí que no tenías tiempo para mí, al igual como yo no lo tengo para ti ahora –sentenció y bajó unos cuantos escalones.

-¡Oye! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! –gritó enfadado.

-¡Yo hago lo que quiero! –exclamó con igual enojo.

-¡Podrías –se calló. No era el momento de hacerla enfadar más. O al menos eso pensó -Deja de ser tan obstinada, ¿quieres? –requirió.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Ranma? –dijo con poca paciencia subiendo otra vez los escalones que había bajado para situarse frente al muchacho.

-Ah… lo que quiero… bueno, yo…-

-¿Tú que…? –requirió fastidiada al verlo tan vacilante.

-Me preguntaba si…-jugaba con sus dedos evitando su mirada.

-¿Si…?-pronunció ella bajando un poco sus defensas. Le parecía algo tierno verlo así, pensó con algo de calor en su corazón.

-Siquerríassalirconmigo –dijo rápidamente con el rostro colorado.

-¿Eh? –articuló ella, ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Si –tragó duro -Si querrías…-tomó algo de aire -Ya sabes… salir –dijo eso último con voz poco audible.

-¿Salir? –enarcó una ceja -¿A tomar algo? ¿Ir a la fuente de sodas porque tienes ganas?- -¿O acaso quieres salir a ver una película porque hace mucho que no vas al cine?-preguntó las posibles razones por las que él querría salir con ella.

-No…-contestó.

-¿Entonces? –requirió.

-Si querrías salir conmigo –se rascó de forma nerviosa la cabeza -Co-como –tartamudeó -Como en una cita –dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué? –dijo con total sorpresa, ¿Estaría enfermo Ranma? ¿O le estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto como siempre?

-¡Quieres ir o no! –demandó impaciente.

-¿Y así quieres que salga contigo? Olvídalo –dijo firme -Cualquiera de tus otras chicas estarán felices de ir, pesar de tus malos modos –pronunció orgullosa de no ser como ellas -Aunque ¿sabes algo? –llamó su atención -Ahora que lo pienso, creo que si te conocieran de verdad y las tratarás como a mí, saldrían corriendo espantadas -rió -Eso, antes que te golpearan más duro que como lo hago yo-

-¡Oye! –exclamó indignado.

-¿Qué? –pronunció con aspereza - De todo modos es la verdad ¡Hmph! –dio media vuelta.

-¡Argh! ¡Akane! –la tomó ligeramente del brazo.

-¿Qué? –se dio la vuelta.

-En serio me gustaría que…-tomó una bocanada de aire -Me gustaría que…-tragó duro –Quesalierasconmigo –dijo en una voz poco audible. Al escucharlo la joven se enterneció por completo.

-Ranma…-

-¿Quie-quier-

-Está bien –contestó con suavidad.

-¿S-s-sí? ¿Sí quieres A-Ak-Ak-Akane? –se dio un golpe en el rostro haciendo nota mental de no seguir el mismo camino del quiropráctico -¿Si quieres Akane?

-Sí quiero –respondió con una linda sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó y la chica asintió -¿Mañana?-

-Mañana –respondió.

-¡Genial! –expresó.

-Sí… ah… bueno Tengo que salir ahora –le anunció -Te veo después –sonrió encantadora y el chico asintió como un bobo. La miró como bajo la escalera y luego como cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Dijo que sí…-pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa -Dijo que sí- -Aj, aj, aj –comenzó a reír nerviosamente antes de estallar en una sonora e histérica risa -JAJAJAJAJA –

Mientras el joven reía perturbadamente toda la familia que quien sabe de dónde había salido lo miraba con suma extrañeza.

-¿Querido, le pasa algo a Ranma? –preguntó preocupada Nodoka a su esposo panda mientras miraba como su hijo derribaba la puerta de su habitación en mil pedazos sin dejar de reír.

-No tengo idea –escribió.

-¿No tendrás que ver tú con ello? –interrogó en un tono amenazante – ¿Sabes? Aún no me tiene nada contenta ese tema de los gatos –

-¡Yo no hice nada! –anunció asustado.

-Ese muchacho cada día está más loco –dijo resignado el Señor Tendo, ¿En cuánto saldría esa reparación?-

-¡Como puedo llamar a ese mi heredero! ¡Ay, pero qué vergüenza! –lloró Happosai viendo a su risueño discípulo dando tumbos por todo su cuarto.

-Parece que está muy contento, ¿no creen? –pronunció con su dulce sonrisa Kasumi.

-Y creímos que era suficiente con un Doctor Tofu –mencionó aburrida Nabiki mirando la ridícula escena.

* * *

Notas: ¡Otro capítulo largo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? :D

Como verán sigo con teoría Ranma-Tofu, creo que en casi todas mis historias incluyo un guiño de estos dos xD no sé, me gusta jugar con eso :P Me encantó redactar el sueño ¡Qué loco!, pero bueno todos los acontecimientos lo llevaron a sonar eso xD

Ja,ja,ja me divirtió mucho lo que hice con Nodoka en este cap. No me gusta poner a Nodoka muy seria porque no lo es, es un personaje algo extraño. Me gusta incluir sus dos facetas, la sensata y la loca ja, ja, ja. Creo que se complementan bien xD

Vemos un poco de avance de nuestra pareja, uuuhh jajajaja. A ver cómo sale su cita ;)

Gracias por sus reviews a Isakura Tendo, ilakane, Massy13, Akai27, karmat02, Sia y en especial Akane Tsukino de Kou que me hizo llegar el boceto de su fanart que por cierto como ya te había dicho te quedó genial, otra vez ¡Muchas gracias! :D

Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber qué opinan de la historia y de esta nueva entrega.

¡Eso es todo! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
